Trust me
by Dr Oogly Boogly
Summary: Inuyasha agrees to a bet that he can get Kagome to sleep with him. The problem is he harassed her for so long that she now hates him. Will he succeed in seducing her or will her hatred toward him make him lose the bet?
1. Chapter 1

I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS STORY ! ! ! ! And if there are some typos in here sorry X-D

* * *

It was Kagome's senior year. She loved school, it was the one place she would rather be at then at home. Her home life wasn't so great. Her mom was the only parent in her and her brothers lives. They lived with there grandpa because he needed help taking care of his house and keeping the family business alive. There was a lot of stress at home for her. She was expected to get straight A's and take care of her brother and grandpa when her mom wasn't home, which was everyday from 7 A.M. till 8 P.M. Her mom wanted her to get a job, but Kagome talked her out of the idea. When she was at school she was allowed to be a kid, she didn't have responsibilities that would make her want to pull her hair out. Getting good grades was all she needed to do. Everything would be PERFECT if a certain boy didn't harass her almost every day.

His name is Inuyasha. Once upon a time Kagome and Inuyasha were friends. But things change and people do too. Inuyasha's father was murdered when he was in elementary school. That is when there friendship ended. Kagome tried to be there for Inuyasha, but he started getting mixed up in things she couldn't help him with. He became a gang member of a dangerous gang that roamed the south side of town. No one really knew why he joined, but the truth was he did it to protect his mother and little cousin that he lived with. The loss of his father damaged him so bad. He would never let anything happen to the only family he had left. He came to school everyday even though he could easily skip out. He wanted to graduate and he hoped he would be able to go to college, but he and the rest of the world doubted he could.

The two would arrive at school at about the same time. They caught the same city bus and would walk across the street to their school.

"Hey Inuyasha!" he saw his friend wave at him when he finally reached the school campus.

"Sup Koga." they shook hands and started to talk and what not.

Kagome on the other hand met up with her friends who were not that far away from Inuyasha and his friends.

"Hey Kagome." a small girl greeted her.

"Hey Rin. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm pretty good. My mom was just giving me shit about my grades again." she sighed, "Hey you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Kagome felt so loved by her friends, "I'm okay. My mom didn't get home till 11 last night. So I had to make dinner, do a whole bunch of chores, get Sota into bed and do my homework. I barely got any sleep." she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm sorry about that Kagome. Don't worry things will get easier for you and your family." Rin tried to cheer her up.

"I hope so." she whispered.

"Oh Kagome! You're here!" Sango exclaimed, "didn't see you there. But oh well uhm we have to get class did you want one of us to walk with you?"

Everyone knew about Inuyasha harassing her. It wasn't a HUGE deal, but it did get irritating after 6 years.

"No I'll be okay. I can handle." she turned away and started to walk toward her class.

"Man I'm so sick of that jerk always bothering her!" Rin stomped as her and Sango were walking the other way.

"I know what you mean. I don't understand, why does he do it? I bet he's secretly in love with her."

They both laughed.

"RIGHT! Oh that would be hilarious!" Rin shouted.

"It would!" they two continued the conversation until they reached their class.

While Inuyasha was talking with his friends a boy named Naraku pointed at Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha there's your bitch."

He turned around and spotted her, "Great." he smiled.

"I don't understand man." started his friend Miroku, "Why do you even bother with her?"

"Don't you know?" Naraku asked with a smile, "He's trying to get in those pants!" they all laughed.

Inuyasha punched him on the arm, "Oh shut up! I could get in her pants anytime I want." he smirked

"Then lets see it." one of the boys said.

"Do I hear a bet?" Miroku smiled.

"You can hardly call it a bet. I'll get her in bed faster then any chick I did it with." Inuyasha gloated.

"Faster then Kikyo?" someone asked.

He laughed, "She was TOO fast!"

Kikyo was a fellow gang member. She was a vicious cruel girl who was also Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend.

"So let's do this. Inuyasha if you can bang this girl before Christmas break we'll all give you $100. Deal?" Naraku asked.

"Wait wait wait! Why the hell do we ALL have to give him $100?!" Miroku asked.

"Why not? Come on he's going for KAGOME! Man her panties are probably glued on!"

"Ah fine then!" he gave in.

"Okay then. And if I lose?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku smiled, "Then you owe all of us $100."

He nodded his head, "You got yourself a deal." the two shook hands and the bell rang.

"Well see you fags later! Kagome's in my next class! LATER!" he flung his bag over his shoulder and started to run toward his next class.

"Naraku I hope you're right about that Kagome chick." Miroku said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it man." he shrugged it off and he started off to his class.

* * *

Soooo ? ? ? ? haha HOW WAS IT?!!?!?!? Agh i dont really have a name for the gang Inuyasha's in ....so if anyone has an idea for me TELL ME ! ! ! much mahalo !


	2. Chapter 2

I really like that silver dragon idea from sapphirecutie . Hmmm but i might change it to like red dragon or something haah i not know yet ! but uhmm heres the second chapter whoot whoot ! I think im updating too fast ! but i really like this story X-D

* * *

Kagome took a seat at the table she normally sat at. Her other friends Kagura and Kanna were sitting at the same table. The teacher walked in and began to write the lesson plans on the board when Inuyasha finally decided to come to class.

"Why does he even bother coming?" whispered Kagura.

Kagome's eyes shifted over to where he sat with his friends, "Good question." she returned her gaze to the board.

The bell rang.

"Okay class. This semester were going to try something a little different." he said while taking attendance.

The class groaned, "I don't want to hear any complaining." they all quickly shut up. "Now were going to have assigned seating." The class, once again, made noises of disagreement. "I could care less of what you want. I'm doing this because I am sick and tired of all the talking that goes on behind my back." his eyes shot to where Inuyasha's group was sitting.

A student raised his hand, "Yes Bankotsu?" the teacher called on him.

"I was wondering, if we all behave more will you reconsider?" he asked while leaning back and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I've told you guys too many times to be quiet. You had to many chances. Now everyone get up, I'll be calling names."

The class slowly stood up and everyone grumbled and complained.

As he finished up the list he called on the last 6 students. "Kagura you sit with Bankotsu. Kanna you sit with Hojo. And Kagome you sit with Inuyasha."

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor, "NO NO NO! I can't sit with him!" she pointed her finger to Inuyasha who was smiling and sat at the desk the teacher assigned them to.

"I'm sorry Kagome, there will be no switching partners."

She felt her heart stop. 'ANYONE BUT INUYASHA!' she thought.

Inuyasha watched as his partner sat down next to him, 'This is way to easy.' He saw her scoot as far as possible from him. And once the teacher began speaking he moved his chair closer to her.

"Hey Kagome." a wicked grin spread across his face.

Her body froze, "Hi." she kept her eyes forward.

"How are you doing today?" he tried to make conversation.

"It was great until I got partnered with you." she said quietly under her breath.

"Heard that." she looked up at him and he smiled and her.

"Mr. Inuyasha will you please refrain from talking. And take off that bandana immediately!" the teacher scolded him.

"But Mr.-" he started saying.

"Take it off!"

With a huge sigh he reached for his red and black bandana on his head and slowly took it off. Kagome wasn't looking, but in the corner of her eye she saw his ears.

'Wow.' she thought, 'Haven't seen those for a while.' a small smile spread across her face.

He shoved his bandana in his pants pocket and ran his fingers through his long silver hair.

"Thank you." said the teacher and he continued to teach.

"Asshole." he spat. He tried to talk to Kagome again, "How come you're being such a bitch to me Kagome?" he asked

Her eyes widened. She turned her face toward his, "I'm being a bitch?! You got to be kidding me!" she sneered. "I just don't want to talk to you! Is that a problem?"

He stared into her eyes, "Actually it's a BIG problem." he rested his elbow on the desk and rested his head in his palm.

"Stop looking at me!" she snapped.

"Why?" he mocked her.

"Because it's creeping me out and your distracting me!"

"Ah so you do think I'm hot." he grinned.

She clenched her fists, "I think you're an idiot!" She heard the teachers voice getting louder so she turned her attention back to the board.

"Now class I want you and your partners to get along. So I want you to share something with them and then share it with the class. So get a pen and paper out. You have 5 minutes."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a death glare. "I don't want to talk to you so just write down something and give it to me. I'll do the same." she gave him a piece of paper and they both began writing.

A few minutes passed and the teacher told the class to stop. He called on a few students and then he called on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Now Kagome what did you learn about Inuyasha?"

He slid her the paper he wrote on. She took a deep breath and flipped over the paper. Her face instantly turned red after she read it.

"Well Kagome?" the teacher was being impatient.

"Uhm….uhm." she couldn't speak

She kept re-reading what Inuyasha wrote. "Me and you in the boys bathroom after class. Lets have some dirty hot sex. Don't worry I got condoms."

"Uhm well he told me that he wants to…." she paused and looked and him.

He was smiling and laughing like a little boy on Christmas day.

'Oh damn her facial expression is priceless!' he thought.

"He wants to go to college and become a doctor." she paused again.

'That's all?' Inuyasha thought. He figured she was going to make up something to humiliate him.

"So he can find a cure for the STD's he has." she looked at him and smiled.

The class burst out with laughing.

"INUYASHA! WHOA!"

"Told you to stay away from the whores man." his friends joked as well.

'Bitch….' he thought. He stared at her and she smiled at him, 'God damn she's beautiful.' He felt like something shocked him, 'WHAT THE HELL!!!?? BEAUTIFUL!? What the hell am I thinking!'

Before he could argue with himself some more the teacher spoke, "Calm down students! BE QUIET! Now Inuyasha share something about Kagome."

He tried to think of something to say about her, but he couldn't think of anything!

"Well Kagome here…" he began, "Has had sex with half the football team."

The class began making noises again.

"NO I DIDN'T!" she stood up and stared at Inuyasha.

"That's right! She's still a virgin!" someone shouted out.

'Virgin?' Inuyasha thought, 'Ohhhhhh.' he smiled.

"Kagome you're a virgin?" he asked her with great interest.

She gave him and disgusted looked and slapped him on the face very hard. The class went quiet.

Inuyasha felt the burning sensation on his cheek. A big red hand print glowed on his face. He slowly touched his face.

"What the hell…." he stood up in front of her and looked down on her.

"JERK!" she was about to slap him on the other side of his face, but he caught her hand.

"Baby don't even think about it." he started to grip her hand tighter.

"INUYASHA!!! KAGOME!! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" the teacher yelled as he walked up to them. He grabbed Kagome's hand away from Inuyasha. "Do you want to go to the office?"

"No sir." she said as she rubbed her hand.

"Inuyasha?"

He stared at the teacher and thought, 'I can kick your ass so hard little man.'

He finally replied, "No."

"Then sit the hell down! Now!" they both obeyed him and took their seats. "This feud between you two needs to be left outside of that door!" he pointed to the class room door. "If anything similar happens again you two will have a little talk with the principal."

Inuyasha slouched down in his chair and crossed his arm. Kagome scooted away from him again and opened up her note book and pretended to be attentive.

After a good 46 minutes the bell finally rang. Kagome quickly packed her bag and ran out of the class. Kagura and Kanna slowly followed her. They all ended up in the bathroom.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID THAT!" she punched the tiled wall.

"Kagome chill out. He just called you a slut." Kagura smiled, "It's not the worst thing in the world. And plus I slept with the whole team. You don't see me getting all offended."

She stared at her. "Kagura I usually don't care what people say about me… but I'm a virgin. I don't want people saying I sleep around when I don't. If I did then I wouldn't mind."

Kanna finally spoke, "Don't worry Kagome. Sex isn't really a big thing. Everyone will probably forget about it by tomorrow."

Kagome sighed and walked out of the bathroom to her next class.

'I'm glad he's not in that class.' she thought. He was only in 4 out of the 6 classes she had.

Inuyasha walked out of the class with his friends and tied his bandana back on. He didn't mind to much about what she said about him, it was the slap that pissed him off.

"Man I can't believe you got bitch slapped in front of everyone!" Koga brought it up AGAIN.

"Dude you remind me every 2 minutes. I know she got me good. I WAS THERE!" Inuyasha said with an irritated voice.

"So you giving up yet?" Miroku asked.

"Naw man. I'm just warming up. I have to soften her up first." he smiled a cocky smile. "Her virginity is going to be all mine!"

"Man I kind of want some of that." Koga said.

"Huh?"

"Dude virgins are frickin' rare. They only come once in a great while. And plus I've never done it with one before. Must be interesting."

The guys looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Dude shut up!" Bankotsu finally said.

"Yeah man you can't try and hit that while I'm trying to!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Better competition." Koga snickered.

The boys started to walk to their class when a girl shrieked Inuyasha's name.

"INUYASHA!!!!" a girl with long black hair ran down the hallway and plunged herself into his arms.

He leaned back and slowly pushed her shoulders away from him, "Yes Kikyo?"

"Please tell me its not true!" she grabbed his arms and tried to shake him.

"What are you talking about?" he pushed her back farther.

"You making a bet to bang that girl Kagome!"

"Kikyo its really none of your damn business." he spoke in monotone.

A pained expression shot across her face, "I'm going to kick her ass!" she spun around, but Inuyasha caught her arm.

"Leave it alone Kikyo."

"NO!" she shrieked.

Inuyasha looked back at his friends with a blank expression. "I'll meet you guys at class."

"Okay man." they all wanted to stay and watch Kikyo make a scene, but they didn't want to piss Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo. She looked more wild then usual. "Why the hell do you care Kikyo?!" he let go of her arm.

"BECAUSE! I still care about you!" she tried to grab his hand, but he moved it away from her grasp.

'Wow.' he thought, 'For a second there she almost sounded sincere.'

"No." he shook his head, "That's bull shit. If you cared about me you wouldn't be sleeping around with the rest of the guys."

The thought of her sleeping with other guys didn't bother him and much as it did before. Kikyo cheated on him once, with one of his good friends. Or maybe all of them, he didn't want to know. He kicked his friends ass and broke up with Kikyo when he found out.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for cheating on you!?"

"You don't have to. Were done. Over. I don't have feelings for you anymore." he wanted her to hurt as bad as she hurt him. But she was a cold hearted bitch. She didn't feel anything.

"Fine if that's how you want it." she turned around and walked away, "Just warn Kagome." she shouted.

'Bitch!' he thought. He got to his class and sat in the back with the rest of his friends. None of them bothered to ask him what happened. He pulled out his ZUNE and put his ear phones on. He blasted his music and started to draw on his notebook.

Kagome was enjoying her class. She heard some rumors about Kikyo going to kick her ass but she wasn't worried. Class ended to soon for her.

"Want to walk with me to your next class?" Her friend Ayame asked.

"Naw its okay." Kagome replied.

"He's not bothering you anymore?"

She thought for a second, "Actually no, he's not."

"Oh that's….weird." she paused, "I don't trust him Kagome. Be on your guard."

"Don't worry, I am." she walked away to her next period. When she arrived she saw Inuyasha sitting at the desk she normally sat at.

'What the hell!' she thought and proceeded to her desk.

"Hello Kagome. May I say your looking absolutely hot this afternoon." he smirked at her.

"Why are you sitting her Inuyasha?" she asked with complete disgust.

"Here's the deal Kagome." he shifted to a new sitting position, "I'll be nice to you for the rest of your life if you sleep with me."

A blush spread across her face. "Sleep with Kikyo. She'd enjoy it way better."

"Naw Kikyo is a whore. I like virgins." he pulled out her chair and patted it.

"If you move I'll sit there." she glared at him.

He sighed and scooted his chair away from her.

"No. I didn't mean scoot away. I mean move to a different desk."

"Well as you see I can't." he said. She looked around the classroom and noticed all the seats were taken. "Sorry, but I have to sit here."

"UGH!" she groaned and slammed her books and bag on the desk.

"Don't even act like sitting next to me is the worst thing in life."

Before she could say anything the teacher began to talk. "Class were going to the library. You all should start getting information on your projects. Now form a line and lets go."

The students got up and walked toward the door. Inuyasha walked with his friends and Kagome walked with hers.

When they reached the library the entire class drifted to different parts of the library.

Kagome sat down in one of the aisles because all the seats were taken.

Inuyasha sat with his friends on one of the tables.

"Yo Inuyasha what are you doing your report on?" Miroku asked.

He was looking away from the table.

"INUYASHA!" he shouted.

He looked at his friends "Huh? What'd you say?"

"Inuyasha just go look for her already." Bankotsu said.

He got up from the table and started sniffing for Kagome. He found her sitting by herself in one of the aisles.

"Kagome?" she looked up at him.

"Oh God." she shook her head and returned to one of the books she was looking at.

He smiled at himself and took a seat next to her, "What are you doing your report on?"

She closed her book and stared at him, "Don't worry about it."

He shrugged, "Just cause you don't tell me doesn't mean I wont keep asking."

She groaned, "I'm doing it on the person who first created the periodic table. Happy?"

"Depends. Who did it?" he was getting more comfortable about her. He stretched out his legs and put his books on the left side of his body.

"Dmitri Mendeleev. He put them in order of atomic number." she explained to him.

He looked at her with a confused looked, "Uhm no he didn't."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes he did. You act like you know."

"Actually I do know. And you're wrong." he was starting to get irritated.

"I've researched this guy Inuyasha. I'm right!" her face inched closer to his.

"Let's have a bet, then." he smiled, "if I'm right you kiss me."

Kagome's eye brow raised, "And if I'M right?"

"Then…" he began to think, "Oh! Then I wont bother you for the rest of your life."

"Deal." Kagome said. She opened up one of her books and started looking for the information.

"Ah! Here we go." she read, "Dmitri Mendeleev created the first periodic table according to ATOMIC MASS!" she emphasized the ending. "Wait." she re-read it. "Atomic mass!?!?!?!"

"Yup! Henry Moseley made the other periodic table according to ATOMIC NUMBER!" he laughed, "Now I want my kiss. You can either give it to me now or later. It's up to you." he smiled his irresistible smile.

"Okay lets do this now then." she said quickly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Huh?" he was dumbfounded.

"I'll kiss you now." she repeated.

Inuyasha was taken by surprise. "Oh uhm okay." he paused. "Are you serious?" he started looking around to see if anyone was looking.

Kagome smiled her beautiful smile, "Yeah."

* * *

Sooo ? ?? ? ? ? COME ON ! how was it ? ? ? how about you tell me how you like it in a review =-D smart ah ?


	3. Chapter 3

=-] glad you guys like the story . but if you guys are getting pissed at my gramatic errors im sorry -_- i live in hawai'i and were known for our 'broken english' so just bare with me ! ohhh and i'm trying really hard with the spelling errors ! so yeah if you find some . . . to bad =-P

NOW READ AND REVIEW ! ! !

* * *

Kagome shifted her body and was now sitting on her knees. Inuyasha's body stiffened.

'Whoa.' he thought, 'She's REALLY going to do this!' he kept his eyes on her while her eyes roamed his body. He smiled, 'She's checking me out. OH YEAAAH!'

She leaned closer to him and grabbed one of his hand with both of hers.

She started to feel his rough hand, 'I've never touched him before….' she placed his hand on her neck.

'Oh my God. Her skin is so soft.' he closed his eyes for a second, 'Damn she smells so good…like vanilla and sugar or something…. She's probably wearing some kind of perfume.'

She was slowly moving his hand up her neck to her cheek. She lightly pressed her face into his hand that was cupping her face.

She looked into his eyes and saw something, 'He's struggling? Like he's restraining himself….'

Time seemed to stop for both of them. Inuyasha didn't move an inch, she took a deep breath.

'I'm so ready for this!' he could barely contain himself, 'I would jump on her if I didn't want her to make the first move.'

She quickly turned her head into his hand and kissed the inside of his palm. She let his hand drop from her face.

"How was that?" she asked with a small smile.

He looked at her with a blank expression, "Are you serious….?"

"I kissed you. You should have specified where you wanted me to kiss." she laughed.

He looked up toward the ceiling, "Oh my God." he said quietly.

'This girl is driving me crazy!' he thought.

"You really believed I was going to kiss you?" she asked with a surprised look.

"Uh… DUH!" he shouted.

"Aw. Poor thing." she got up and looked down at him, "Maybe next time." she winked at him and walked away.

He was still sitting on the ground, "She got me good." he said, "So good…." he finally got up and walked to the table his friends were at.

"So how'd it go man?" Koga asked.

"Don't ask." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well she looked pretty happy when she walked out of here." Naraku said, "Wait! You didn't bang her already did you!?!?!"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, "No, you guys are still safe."

They all sighed in unison. "Good. I thought we were screwed for sure!" Miroku said.

The teacher dismissed the class.

"Well I'm heading out. Later guys." he walked out.

It was finally lunch time.

"So Kagome…." Sango started.

Kagome just stuffed a fork full of spaghetti into her mouth, "Huh?"

"What happened in the library today?!" Rin butted in.

She started choking. When she finally swallowed her food she gave her friends a confused looking, "What do you mean?"

"We heard something happened with you and Inuyasha in your last period." Kagura said with a smile.

"Oh no." she paused, "Nothing happened."

Her friends didn't believe her, "Sure. Whatever." Ayame said, "Then why does he keep looking over here?"

They all looked in the direction where Inuyasha was and they caught him looking at them. He quickly turned around and started eating.

"Why are those chicks looking this way?" Koga asked.

"They're checking me out!" Miroku puffed out his chest and smiled at the girls. They rolled their eyes and turned around.

"Hey guys." Kikyo said as she stood at their table with her lunch in hand.

"Hey Kikyo." they all said in monotone.

"Scoot over will ya." she said to Inuyasha. He sighed and moved down. She sat down and started eating next to him.

"So as I was saying. I think I'm going to ask that Sango girl out." Miroku said.

"You weren't saying that…" Bankotsu said

"Whatever. Well I am."

"Be careful Miroku." Kikyo advised.

"Why?"

"You know the rules. No getting with people OUT OF THE GANG." she stared at Inuyasha.

"Since when was that a rule?" Naraku asked, "Did the boss say something about that? Did I miss a meeting or something?" he was starting to get worried.

Inuyasha gave Kikyo a dirty look, "That's Kikyo's rule for ME." he grabbed his lunch, stood up and walked away.

"Damn Kikyo. Do you really have to be such a bitch?" someone asked.

She slouched down and started poking at her food, "Come on guys, you all know I still have feelings for him. Help me out."

One of the boys perked up, "Then why'd we have sex last week?"

Kikyo sighed, "I was bored." she grumbled.

"Kikyo for real, cut that shit out. Everyone knows you just don't want Inuyasha moving on."

"Yeah chick. You cheated on him. What'd you expect? You screwed him over."

"Okay what ever." she put her hands up, "I'll drop it." everyone began talking about other things.

Lunched ended and the next class was starting. And again Inuyasha was in Kagome's class.

He was just walking in the class when the teacher called him to her desk.

"Inuyasha."

he sighed, "Yes Mrs. Lee?"

"Are you aware that your failing math?" she asked him

"Yes ma'am."

"Then why aren't you doing something about?"

An idea shot through his head, "Well I kind of need a tutor."

"Hm." she began to think, "That sounds like a good idea. Who would you like to tutor you?"

He smiled and told her.

"Ms. Kagome!" the teacher called her. She saw Inuyasha standing next to her and she started to worry.

'Oh no.' she walked up to the teachers desk.

"Now Kagome your doing extremely well in my class. I would like to ask you to tutor a student."

"What student…?" she squinted at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

Her jaw dropped, "Oh no no no no! I can't Mrs. Lee."

The teacher gasped, "Why not?"

"I will kill him."

"Aw Kagome please don't say such things. Inuyasha really needs a tutor."

"Can't another student help him!?" she asked

"He prefers you." the teacher gave a weak smile.

"Please Kagome. Will you help me?" Inuyasha asked in a sweet tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Great. Now you two need to make a schedule." she dismissed them and they went to their seats.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"Mrs. Lee wants me to tutor Inuyasha! Can you believe it!"

"But…why?"

Kagome sighed, "He wants to have sex I think."

Sango's eyes widened, "Wait what!"

"He's been hitting on me all day!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Sango could tell she didn't want to talk about it so she dropped the subject. Kagome tried to focus on her work, but failed. She looked up and saw Inuyasha walking toward her.

She quickly got up, "Follow me." she asked the teacher if they could talk really fast outside. They walked out of the class room and she closed the door.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

He stood next to the wall, "When can you tutor me?"

She slammed him against the wall. "Whoa Kagome. Didn't know you liked it rough." he laughed.

"Shut up!" she stepped back and stared at him, "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" she was getting frustrated.

"I want you to help me study." he became serious.

"I thought you hated my guts? What happened to that?"

"Things change. Now can we just discuss a time? I need to finish my work."

She sighed, "Tomorrow after school at the public library."

He nodded and walked into the classroom. She kicked the wall and went in after.

School seemed to go by very fast after that period. Inuyasha didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. After school they both walked to the bus stop. Kagome was listening to her Zune. Inuyasha was trying not to pay attention to her. She had her music so loud Inuyasha could hear it. He finally tapped her shoulder.

She looked at him and took the ear phone out of her right ear, "Yeah?"

"You like Olivia too?" he asked.

"Olivia…the band?"

"Yeah. Your listening to one of their songs right now."

She took her Zune out of her pocket and looked at the song, "Oh wow. I didn't even noticed." she smiled at him.

"You like Zune's too?" he was interested.

"Hell yeah! I hate iPods!"

He laughed at her, "No way! I hate them too!" he pulled his Zune out of his pocket and showed her.

"Oh wow that's so weird."

"Yeah." before he could say anything else the city bus arrived. They both paid a dollar and got on. Kagome went to the back of the bus and sat down. Inuyasha sat down in the front of the bus. He was looking around the bus looking for her until he spotted her in the back.

'Why do I have this urge to go and sit by her?' he noticed no one else was sitting in the back, 'I shouldn't.' he had a little argument with himself and then finally got up and walked to the back.

Kagome was staring outside of the window so she didn't notice when he sat down next to her. When she finally looked to see who was next to her she gasped.

"Hey." he said as he gently bobbed his head to his music.

"Hi." she said back.

'Why is he sitting next to me?' she started looking for a new song to listen to, 'He never acknowledges me when were on the bus.'

"What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked.

"Oh uhm…rock I guess." she was still bewildered that he was talking to her.

"Me too." he looked at her, "What's your favorite band?"

"My favorite band…" she had to think for a while, "Oh! Taking Back Sunday."

"Their pretty good." he nodded.

"Uhm what's yours?" she asked

His eye brows furrowed, "I don't really have a FAVORITE band. But I'm really digging Jimmy Eat World right now."

"Oh! There good."

"Yeah."

She looked away from him and out the window. She had to get off soon. She reached up and pulled the signal wire. The robotic voice said, 'Stop Requested.'

"Well this is my stop." she stood up.

He got up and moved out of the way for her to get out. "Later Kagome." he said before she opened the back doors.

She looked at him and smiled, "Later." she pushed open the door and walked out.

Inuyasha sat bat down and continued listening to his music. He felt his phone vibrate. He flipped it open without looking who was calling.

"Hello?" he said.

"INUYASHA!"

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah it's me man. We have a problem."

"What is it?" Inuyasha knew it was serious by the tone of his voice.

"It's about Miroku."

"What happened?!" he was getting frustrated. Miroku was an idiot he always gets into trouble that he can't get out of without a little help from the gang.

"Miroku got cocky with some of the guys from the West Side gang. They're going to fight at the district park."

"Why the fuck would Miroku mess with those guys. Were trying to get an alliance with them! Damn it!" he was pissed.

"Those guys fight dirty too. No doubt there going to bring couple knives. Are you going to come man?"

Bankotsu asked.

"Not like I have a choice." Inuyasha was kind of tired of fighting. He just wanted ONE day to chill and maybe catch up on some homework.

"Okay cool. Well we heard the fight was at 10. So were going to meet you at your uncle's auto body shop around 9."

"Okay. Later." he hung up the phone.

'Frick! Miroku I'm so pissed at you right now.' he thought. He pulled the signal and the robotic voice one again said, 'Stop requested.' he got off near his house. He walked for 3 minutes and arrived at his house. He kicked off his shoes, took off his bandana and opened the door.

"Mom I'm home!" he yelled in the small house.

"Hey Inuyasha!" a small demon ran up to him with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey Shippo. Where's mom?" he asked the little boy.

"She should be in the kitchen or in her room." Shippo walked into the living room to watch TV.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and saw his mom cooking, "Hey ma."

She turned to him and smiled, "Hey Inuyasha." she gave him and hug and small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm making black bean chicken tonight." she said while she chopped the chicken and vegetables.

"Mmmm. That's sounds hella good right now. Can you put some in the fridge for me." he set his bag down on the floor.

"Huh?" she looked at him. "You're not going to eat with us?"

He hated it when his mom looked at him like that, "Naw mom I can't…."

"Oh." he head slowly dropped and she turned back to chopping the food.

"I'm sorry mom it's just that-" he was cut off.

"No. Don't worry about it. I'll save you some." she gave him a fake smile.

'Damn it Miroku!' he thought. He grabbed his bag and went into his small room. He took of his shirt and flopped down on his bed. He wanted to spend time with his mom, but things always seemed popped up. 'It'll be worth it. I'm protecting my family. Even though I'm risking my life.' He sighed and closed his eyes.

Kagome was at home cooking dinner for her brother and grandpa.

"Guys dinner is almost ready!" she shouted hoping they would hear.

Fortunately he grandpa heard, "Smells delicious. What is it?"

She blushed, "Shake n bake chicken." they both laughed.

"You could make me frozen dinner for all I care." he smiled at his granddaughter.

"Thanks grandpa. Can you set the table please?"

"Sure thing." he put the plates and forks on the table, "Is your mother coming?"

"She said she would try. Just put a plate anyway." She took the chicken out of the over and placed them on a large plate. She put the vegtables and rice in 2 big bowls a set all the food on the table. "Hm that looks good. Let me go get Sota grandpa." she started looking for him when she heard him talking on the phone in his room. She opened the door and saw him laying on the bed.

"Sota dinners ready. Get off the phone." she said in a strict voice.

"5 more minutes?" he asked

"No. Now." she stared at him.

"Ugh fine. Hey can I call you later? Yah I have to go eat dinner. Okay talk to you later bye." he hung up the phone and followed his sister into the dining room. The small family began to eat. No one really talked.

'Still have to fold the clothes, do my homework, sweep the patio, throw out the trash…' she was thinking of all the things she had to do.

"Kagome, dear, you look so tired." her grandpa analyzed her.

"Just a little." she yawned.

"Don't be to hard on yourself. I know your mom expects a lot from you, but your still a kid." he was worried about her.

"I'm 17 grandpa." she smiled.

'Grandpa is the only one who actually cares about me.' she thought.

When they were finished eating Kagome cleared the table and washed the dishes. Her mom finally came home.

"Mom!" Kagome called from the kitchen.

Her mom walked in, "Only washing he dishes now? Oh dear you look a mess. I hope you didn't go to school looking like that. Did you get to fold the laundry?"

Kagome felt her anger rising, "Mom why can't you ever say, 'Hey Kagome. How are you? Oh thanks for washing the dishes. I'll fold the clothes.'? I'm tired! I have homework!"

"Don't get sassy with me!" her mom snapped, "I work all day long! Why should I do things my well able daughter can do?"

"Because its your job! I'm just a teenager! I shouldn't be taking care of a house already!" she flew the dish she was washing into the sink. She ripped off the gloves and stormed out of the kitchen.

"KAGOME GET BACK HERE!" her mom screamed.

She ran into her room and locked the door. 'I'm so sick of her shit! SHE'S the mom! NOT me!' she turned on her radio and sat on her bed. She took her homework out of her bag and started doing it. She stopped when she heard a song playing on the radio.

"Here you me….By Jimmy Eat World." she repeated what the radio station host announced. She began thinking about Inuyasha.

'What am I getting myself into?' she asked herself, 'He's no good.'

She finished up her homework, took and shower and laid on her bed. She began thinking of Inuyasha when he was small.

'He was a cutie back then too.' she smiled and she dosed off.

Inuyasa opened his eyes and looked at the clock. He sighed and got up from his bed. He rummaged through his drawer and found new clothes to wear. He unzipped his black Dickies pants and took them off. He slipped on his favorite pair of dark blue jeans. They were torn and had holes everywhere, but he loved them. He put on a plain black shirt and shoved his red and black bandana in his pocket.

He walked out of his room and said goodbye to his mom.

"Be safe Inuyasha." she looked at him with sad eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too mom. And Shippo be good or you're going to get it." he smiled and walked out the front door. It was only 8 o'clock so he decided to go and chill at the body shop. It was only a 15 minute walk. When he got there he walked into the garage.

"MYOGA!" he shouted.

"Over here Inuyasha." he heard the flea demon say.

"Where's the workers?" Inuyasha asked when he reached his uncle.

"Gave them the day off. Don't really have that much to pay them." he sighed.

"Need any help?"

Myoga looked at him, "Sure. But i won't be able to pay you till next week."

He shrugged, "It's okay."

"You still going to buy that hunk of junk in the back?" he pointed to a rusted, old, worn out motorcycle in the back.

"As long as you don't trash the motorcycle." he smiled and then slipped on one of the mechanics jumpsuit and grabbed a rag. "Which car do you need to get done first?"

Myoga looked through a bunch of papers. "That Toyota all the way in the back by the bathroom, please."

Inuyasha nodded and went to the car.

He was under the car when his phone rang, it was Bankotsu.

"You here?" he asked

"Yeah were right outside."

"Okay I'm coming." he flipped the phone shut and jumped up. He unzipped the suit and wiped his dirty hands with the rag. "Myoga I'm leaving!"

"Alright. See you tomorrow!"

He walked out one of the side doors and saw his friends packed in a small car. He jumped in and they sped off.

"Ready man?" Koga asked in the back seat.

"For sure." he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviews ! I'm still not in school yet so i'll be updating pretty quick ! and i just wanted to let everyone know that this story is kinda based off a book called 'Pefect Chemistry' it's a REALLY good book . Sooo enjoy this chapter . . . but if you get confused SORRY !

* * *

The people in the same car as Inuyasah were Koga, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's already there." Koga answered

Inuyasha sighed, "Moron!"

"It's okay Inuyasha were almost there." Bankotsu said.

"There's only 5 of us. The other gang is probably going to bring everyone they have!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Calm down you idiot." Koga hit the back of his head, "Couple other people are meeting us there too."

Bankotsu, who was driving, pulled up to the park. They all got out of the car and saw another car approaching. Kikyo, Naraku, Hiten and Renkotsu got out of the car. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and saw how messed up she looked. He sniffed the air and could smell some alcohol and weed on her.

"Who let her smoke AND drink!?" he asked. The 3 guys slowly walked away from Kikyo. She stood by herself with a smile on her face.

'She's been messing around with someone too.' he thought. He knows all to well what she looks like after she's done messing around.

She starts to walk up to him, but accidentally trips and starts to fall.

"Oh!" she gasps. Inuyasha caught her right arm and pulled her up. She looked at him, with her bloodshot eyes. "Hey Inuyasha." she giggled, "I missed you."

"You've been making out with Hiten again." it wasn't a question.

"Hm? Oh don't worry, I don't like him." she tried to get close to him.

"Oh damn Kikyo. You reek of booze and pot." he pushed her back and walked away.

"So where's Miroku?" Naraku asked.

"Wait." Inuyasha's ears perked up, "I can hear two people yelling at each other…." he listened more closely, "He's over there!" he pointed to the jungle gym.

They all ran over as fast as they could to help him. Inuyasha noticed two figures that were also running toward Miroku and the guy. He picked up his speed and reached Miroku before the other two figures did.

"Miroku!" he shouted, but Miroku wasn't paying attention.

Miroku and the guy started fighting already.

'He's putting up a good fight, but the other guy isn't going down easily.' Inuyasha thought.

"JUUROMARU! KAGEROMARU!" Naraku shouts.

Inuyasha looked toward the two figures, 'I thought they smelt familiar.'

"Naraku, why don't you keep your clones under control?!" Kikyo shouted.

"Those two couldn't be kept under control."

"They killed my brother Naraku." Hiten said, "THEY KILLED MANTEN!!!" he flew himself at the two.

"HITEN WAIT!" Koga yelled, but it was to late. Hiten was already flying punches at both of them. Koga, Naraku, Bankotsu and Jakotsu rushed after him. They all began to fight Juuromaru and Kageromaru.

'This needs to stop!' Inuyasha thought. He grabbed Miroku's shirt and flew him back. He then picked up the guy he was fighting by the collar and started bashing his face in.

"Inuyasha stop! I can take him!" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

He looked back, "What about them?" 5 other gang members walked toward them. He flew the guy, that he was beating up, towards the five guys. Kikyo, Renkotsu, Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to Inuyasha and Miroku and formed a line.

"We can take them!" Kikyo was in a fighting stance.

"You sure you're up for this Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her.

She looked up at him and smirked, "Mhmm." Even though she was a girl, Kikyo could hold up in a fight. He didn't have to worry about her. Koga, Bankotsu and Jakotsu finally ran up to them too.

"You kicked their asses already?" Ginta asked.

Hiten was huffing and puffing, "No." he tried to catch his breath, "They ran away to meet up with those guys." he pointed to the group of people across them. Inuyasha saw Kageromaru and Juuromaru standing with the 5 guys plus the guy Miroku was fighting.

"That makes 8 of them. And 11 of us." Inuyasha calculated.

"There's 5 more coming!" Five more figures walked up to the park.

"Don't worry. We got them. Miroku you good to fight?" he asked.

Miroku took a deep breath, "Yeah man. I'm ready."

"Okay good." Naraku said as he patted his friends back.

Inuyasha looked at his friends. "Were a hella good team." he said.

One of the guys from the other gang pulled something out.

"What's that?" Kikyo asked as she squinted trying to see what the object was.

"It's a sword. Shit I don't have mine!" Inuyasha panicked.

"What the frick is this!? This isn't a damn sword fight!" Jakotsu shouted, "If it was I would have brought mine! And I would slice that pretty boy up!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keep your cool man. Man if he gets me good, I'll be out."

"Don't worry man!" Koga tried to calm him down. "I'll take him."

"No way. I got him." he took a deep breath. And in a second both gangs started to fight.

The next day Kagome got on the bus. She took a seat and without her realizing it she was looking for Inuyasha.

'He's not on the bus.' she thought, 'He probably got a ride from one of his friends.'

When she got to school and went to class she still didn't see him. A week went by and Inuyasha didn't go to school. Kagome started thinking more and more about him. She couldn't help it, she kept remembering the conversation they had about their Zune's and music. She wanted to talk to him again, get to know him a little better.

She was walking to her class thinking, 'Maybe he switched schools.' She walked into the room and spotted him.

"Inuyasha?" she said.

He looked up at her and gave a week smile, "Hey Kagome."

She took her seat next to him, "Nice of you to come to school."

He saw the teacher walk in and he took off his bandana, "Missed me?"

She blushed, "Hardly." he shook his head.

"Inuyasha. We missed you. Where have you been for the past week?" the teacher asked.

"Had an accident. Got cut with a sword about 20 times." he smirked. He could hear Bankotsu laughing in the back, but he soon gasped from pain.

'Man Bankotsu got beat up good too.' He started reminiscing about the fight, 'Damn everyone got a good ass kicking!'

"A sword? You were in a fight weren't you?" she asked him.

"Why do you care?" he leaned back in his chair.

She stiffened, "I don't."

He looked at her and saw the emotion in her eyes. 'She was worried.' he thought, 'the way her heart started beating fast when she walked in the room PROVED she missed me….or was worried…which ever one!'

"Then don't worry about it." he said

She punched him in the arm, "OW!" he yelped.

Kagome's eyes widened, "OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY!"

He felt one of his cuts re-open, "Damn it."

"I-I didn't mean to punch you so hard!"

He chuckled, "You call that hard?"

She raised her hand, "Yes Kagome?" the teacher asked.

"I hit Inuyasha's wound. May I take him to the health room?" she asked.

"Yes. Hurry back though."

Kagome got up, "Come on." She pulled his arm up.

"I don't need to go to the damn health room!" he protested. She dragged him out anyway.

When she got him into the hallway she looked straight into his eyes, "Please?"

He groaned, "Fine! Hurry up I'm failing that class!" She smiled and they walked to the health room.

"Ms. Kaede!" Kagome shouted.

A small older woman walked to the desk, "Yes Kagome?"

"Uhm Inuyasha is bleeding. Can you gauze his wound please?"

"Sure dear." She pointed to a chair he could sit on.

"Kagome I'm serious, I heal pretty quick. This is kind of pointless." he took off his shirt. Her eyes shot to all the scars he had. "And stop checking me out. You're making me self conscious!" he joked.

"I wasn't checking you out!" her face turn red.

"Sure…." he said as Ms. Kaede started to bandage him up. "You don't have to wait here."

"I know. I just wanted to remind you that you stood me up the other day."

"Huh?"

"You forgot." she sighed, "I'm suppose to tutor you remember?"

"Oh yeah that. Ouch!"

"Stop grumbling Inuyasha. I'm almost done." Ms. Kaede finished and let them both go. Kagome walked in front of him and he started checking her out.

'Damn. She's hot. I can't wait to make love to her…' his eyes shot open, 'What the hell!?!?!? MAKE LOVE!?!?! No I'm going to bang her win some money and drop her…' he began thinking more deeply, 'Maybe I wont DROP her. I mean I can have her… I kind of want to have her…I was thinking about her the whole time I was in the hospital. I wanted to see her so bad.'

Kagome turned around and noticed he was deep in thought.

'I really was worried about him this week….' she bit her lip,

"What are you doing tonight?" he finally asked.

She looked at him, "Tonight…Friday…uhm I'm not sure."

"Let's hang out." he bluntly said.

"I-I can't." she stuttered.

"Why not? You just said-"

"I'm hanging with Sango."

He was beginning to get frustrated, "Whatever." He opened the classroom door and held it open for her. She quickly walked in and mouthed a 'thank you'. They took their seats and didn't talk for the rest of the day. At the end school Sango caught Kagome before she got on the bus.

"Kagome! Were having a party at the beach. Come!" she grabbed her friends hand.

"Party? Sure. Why not? I've got nothing better to do." she shrugged and smiled at her friend.

"Okay cool." Sango started pulling her to her car, "Ride with me. We'll get your clothes and stuff. Hojo is suppose to get the beer, but I'll sneak a couple cases out of my dads fridge."

She nodded her head, "Okay." She got in the car and they zoomed off.

Inuyasha was secretly watching her, until they drove off.

Miroku started talking to him. "So you feeling better man?"

"Yeah. What are we doing tonight?"

"Were going to the beach to chill." Bankotsu jumped in.

"Beach? That's cool. Who's going?"

"That I don't know. I'm going to text everyone about it."

"Okay. Let's go pick up a keg or something." he suggested.

"Keg? Sounds like a party." Kikyo walked up the boys and grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Yeah a party…." he looked down into Kikyo's cold eyes.

'She's nothing like Kagome. But she's so simple.' he thought. 'I'll get drunk so I don't even think about it.'

A couple hours later, Inuyasha was standing waist deep in water while the cool air blew against his skin. He was starring out into the black ocean.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Kikyo asked as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's bare stomach.

"I'm to drunk to think." he murmured. She started kissing his back and she slowly made her way around to his front side and started kissing his chest.

"You look like you need to relax." she whispered. "Let me help you relax…"

He closed his eyes. She wrapped her body around his and her hands roamed everywhere. She started to kiss him on his lips. He soon kisses her back and started pressing their bodies together.

'I'm naked….?' he started to think, 'She's naked…?' his eyes snapped open and he looked around. He saw everyone on shore,. Koga, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Hakkaku, Ginta, Hiten, Naraku, Miroku and Abi were crowded around a bond fire and applauding at Kikyo and Inuyasha. 'She loves an audience.' He grabbed her hand and pulled her to shore.

"Put your clothes on." he ordered. She put on her clothes and he slipped on his jeans. After they got dressed they sat next to all their friends. He leaned against a rock and stretched his legs out. Kikyo came and sat on top of him.

"Inuyasha." she whispers.

"Hm?"

"Let me make you happy…." she started kissing him.

He realizes he's to drunk to refuse. He kisses her back and tries to forget about Kagome and the bet.

Kagome on the other hand was with Sango, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, Rin, Hojo and 3 other guys they met at a club earlier.

"Sango where's the beer?" asked a drunk Rin.

"Oh. I have to get some out of the trunk." she leaned over to one of the guys, "Alex, can you come help me get the beers?" she giggled.

"Sure can." he smiled and helped her up.

The other 4 girls were with the 3 guys. Kagome was stuck with Hojo. Everyone was sitting on the sand drinking beer and telling jokes. Kagome finally got the fire going. She sat back down next to Hojo, who was still trying to hit on her.

"So how many have you had?" he asked her.

"Two." she glared at him, "Why?"

"Just wondering." He leaned back and rested on the sand.

'Why do I get stuck with him!?' she asked herself. When Sango came back with the guy Alex, Kagome got up and grabbed another beer. She moved and sat next to the other girls leaving Hojo by himself. She gulped down her beer.

"I'm feeling a little buzzed." she said with a giggle to her friends.

"Good." said Hojo out of no where. He sat down next to her, closer this time.

"Sango!" she hissed. Sango looked at her and leaned in, "Hojo is starting to irritate the shit out of me!" she complained.

Sango laughed, "He just wants to get some Kagome."

"You should do yourself a favor and just do it with him already." Kagura chimed in.

"Fuck that." Kagome stood up and grabbed her shoes. "I'm leaving." she started to walk, but Hojo grabbed her ankle.

"Don't go."

She looked at him and kicked sand in his face. "Wait Kagome!" Sango shouted. "I'll take you home."

"It's okay. I'll walk." she continued to walked.

"But it's 5 miles away."

"I don't care."

"She's so drunk Sango. Do something!" Rin screams, but Kagome already walked to far for any of the drunkards to catch.

'No one cares what happens to me.' tears started to form in her eyes. 'I hate this!' She stopped walking and turned toward the ocean. Her feet were getting wet with the cold water that splashed on her. 'The sand feels so good…' she closed her eyes and inhaled the sea scent. She heard a faint sound of music. Before she knew it she was walking toward another bond fire. 'Those voices sounds so familiar….' She looked up and noticed the familiar faces.

"Hey look! It's Kagome!" someone shouted. She spotted Inuyasha, with a skank on his lap.

"I-I went the….the wrong way…" she slurred.

"She's drunk too!" they all laughed.

"I got to go…" she tried turning around, but someone caught her arm.

"Come party with us baby." Koga said.

"No…let go of me!" she tried pushing him off, but he just grabbed harder.

"Leave her alone Koga." Inuyasha said with a stern voice. He immediately let go and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His hands were resting on Kikyo's thighs, there lips inches away from each other.

'Why do I keep thinking about him!?' she asked herself. She started running from the scene, from all the laughing, from Inuyasha. But she stumbled in the sand and fell. Tears start forming in her eyes again.

"Kagome?" a voice calls out to her. She slowly turns around in the sand and see's the person she can't seem to get out of her head. He reaches his hand out to her, she takes it. He helps he stand up. "Sorry about Koga. He doesn't know when to stop." one of his fingers wipes away a fallen tear.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he was confused.

"Why do you like Kikyo?" she spat out.

her question stunned him, "Why do you care? And I thought you said you were going to be with Sango?"

"I was….but…" she couldn't concentrate.

"You don't have to lie." he shoved his hands in his pockets. And looked at his sandy feet.

She walked up to him, "You're an ass."

"And you're a bitch." he said, "A bitch with amazing eyes, a beautiful smile and a nice body." he swore at himself.

'Shouldn't have said that!' he shook his head at himself.

"You're lucky I'm drunk. Or I would tease you." she smiled.

He smiled back, "So about that kiss….." he joked.

She dropped to the sand and laid down, "What kiss?"

He sat down next to her, "The one that you owe me. You have sand in your hair now." he started touching her hair.

She closed her eyes and kind of enjoyed him playing with her hair, "Take it out for me."

He laughed, "Yeah right. That'd take me forever. Hey don't change the subject!"

"You want to kiss me?" she sat up.

'I wonder… what would his lips feel like on mine…?' she thought.

She was sitting next to him starring into his golden eyes. "Kiss me, Inuyasha."

He felt his body excite, 'I'm finally going to kiss her…' he thought. He inches himself closer to her. 'She doesn't look to good.'

"It feels like everything is spinning." she whispered as she leaned closer to him.

"That's cause you're drunk. You don't look good. Maybe I should take you home."

"So you aren't going to kiss me?" she bit her bottom lip and smiled.

'God knows I want to…'

"Maybe when you're sober." he smiled at her, "You'll like it more."

She shrugged, "What ever." she got up and steadied herself. "I need to go home."

He got up too, "Where do you live?" She pointed to the north side of town, "You're not going to walk are you?"

"Why not? Exercise is good." she mumbled.

"Come on. Abi will give you a ride. She's not that drunk." he grabbed her soft hand and started pulling her. She dropped to the sand and laughed.

"I don't think I can walk."

He rolled his eyes, "It's okay." he bent down and picked her up bridal style. "I got you." he started walking to his friends.

"Inuyasha?" he looked down at the girl he was holding. He felt as if her brown eyes were penetrating his soul.

"Yah?"

She cupped his face with her right hand, "I'm sorry."

He sighed, "Don't worry about it." her hand slowly dropped from his face and she passed out. He finally reached his friends.

"Whoa Inuyasha. What you got there?" Bankotsu joked. He could feel Kikyo glaring at him.

"Got to take her home. Abi?"

"Yeah?" a girl with long black hair answered.

"Can you give us a ride? I can't drive."

She sighed with irritation, "Sure." she got up and kissed Hiten on the lips. They started walking to the car, "Why are you bringing her anyway?"

"Please don't ask."

"Were taking her home?" she asked as she opened the car door for him. He hopped into the back seat with Kagome cradled in his lap.

"No….I was thinking, maybe she could crash at your place." he brushed away the stray hairs that were on her face.

"Are you frickin serious?!" she got into the drivers seat.

"Well I can't take her to my house. My mom will kill me. And she didn't give me the address to her house."

"FINE! But you owe me! I was just about to get it on with Hiten."Inuyasha shivered, "That's gross. And he was making out with Kikyo the other day."

"We only got together now. You act like I don't make out with the other guys too!" She shook her head and put the car into gear.

* * *

=-D


	5. Chapter 5

Okayyyyy so i have a QUESTION !! i've been on fanfiction for a pretty long time....but i still dont understand why people always say 'i dont own Inuyasha' or something like that . ahha does someone want to explain to me why they have to say it ?

ANYWAY ! ON WITH THE STORY ! ! ! Review por favor =-]

* * *

While Kagome was cradled on Inuyasha's lap, he felt a vibration.

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Abi asked.

"I think her phone is ringing." he said

"Well answer it dumb ass. It might be one of her friends, maybe they can pick her up."

'I don't want to let her go though….' he thought, but he started feeling around Kagome's back pocket for her cell. He slid his two fingers into her back pocket and gently pulled out her cell phone.

He looked at the caller ID, "It's Sango." he said to Abi.

"Thank God. Answer it!"

"I don't want to answer it! She might think I kid napped her or something." he slowly wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, making sure she was secure on his lap.

"Give me the damn phone!" Abi opened her hand and Inuyasha dropped the phone in it. "Hello? She says into the phone.

"Uhm Hello? Who's this?" Sango asks with a slur.

"This is Abi. I know this is kind of weird, but I have Kagome in my car. I don't know where she lives so I'm going to take her to my house okay?" Inuyasha listened closely.

"Oh okay. Thanks." They hung up.

"She's to drunk to pick Kagome up." Abi told him.

"Yeah I heard. So we going to your house?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"Huh? Yeah yeah sure whatever. Just take her home in the morning."

"Okay." he smiled. Kagome started to stir in his arms. She was mumbling something he couldn't understand. She laid her head on his shoulder and put one of her arms around his neck.

'Oh my gosh….she smells so good….even when she's drunk as hell!' Her hair was all over his face. 'Kikyo doesn't even smell this good….' he started sniffing her more.

"You like her don't you?" Abi asked while looking in her rear view mirror at the two in the back.

"Huh? No! What are you talking about?" he didn't want to even think that he liked HER.

"Inuyasha, we've been friends ever since you joined the Red Dragons. I think you can share that kind of information with me. I wont tell." she said seriously. "And plus you were just sniffing her hair…that's kind of weird."

"I don't know what to tell you Abi. I'm confused as hell." he sighed, "It's like we live in two different worlds. I could never be apart of hers…and she could never be apart of mine. It's just a bet…." he reminded himself.

"You should have even agreed to that dumb ass bet. It's really messed up."

His eyes widened, "I know. I didn't think it would be this hard." he started to play with her hair.

"I think she likes you." Abi laughed.

"No way. I ruined her life. I've been so mean to her, there's no way she'd like me."

The car finally stopped, "Well my parents aren't going to be home till next week. So… I guess you can put her in my bed." she got out of the car and opened Inuyasha's door. He wrapped his arms around Kagome more tightly and got out.

"I never thought she was an actual human being." she said. "Always thought she was a robotic bitch. Look how cute she looks all passed out." they got to her front door.

"Just open the damn door." he laughed. He felt Kagome's body jerk. "Wait I think she's going to puke." He slowly got her to stand and he leaned her over the grass and she puked.

"Beautiful." Abi said sarcastically.

When she was done throwing up Inuyasha slid his bandana off his head and gently wiped her face/mouth. He stuck it in her back pocket and picked her back up. Abi got the door open and they walked in. She showed him where he could put her. He laid her down and stared at her.

"You going to sleep with her?"

"Sooner or later yeah." he answered.

"Ew you sick frick! I didn't mean it like that! I meant on my bed. Or are you going to sleep on the couch?"

"Oh!" he laughed, "I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want her kicking my ass when she wakes up." he pulled the blanked on top of her and walked out of the room, Abi followed. She took a seat on a chair and he sat on the sofa.

"You never even treated Kikyo like that." she finally said, "She didn't deserve you."

"I know, but she was fun…for a while." a painful expression swept across his face.

"So what's the deal with you and Kagome anyway? You always pick on her and stuff, but I never understood why."

" I've known Kagome for the longest time. When she was young her dad died, just like mine. And her mom always use to give her shit, I'm not sure if she still does, but I use to be there for her. She needed a protector and I was her little guardian. We were really good friends before. And I don't know why I pick on her…I guess it's the only way I can communicate with her." he admitted.

"It's okay if you like her. She is a beautiful girl." she cracked out a soda and threw one at him. Abi and Inuyasha continued talking for a little while until they both fell asleep.

It was almost 10:30 A.M. and Kagome was finally starting to wake up.

'Oh that was the weirdest night I ever had!' she thought. She stretched out on the bed, thinking it was hers, and then opened her eyes. 'Huh?' she quickly got up, 'Head spinning ah!' her hands flew up to her head. 'Where am I!?'

"Good morning Kagome." a girl said. She looked around and spotted her.

"Abi?" she squinted, "Where am I?"

"You're in my room. Is your head hurting?" she asked while folding clothes on the floor.

"Oh just a little." she started to massage her temples. "Uhm…how did I get here?"

"Inuyasha asked if I could take you home, after you passed out in his arms, but we don't know where you live so I decided to let you crash here." she looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"That's right. I was at the beach and Inuyasha picked me up or something. T-thanks." she smiled back.

"You should be thanking Inuyasha. He's in the living room if you're wondering."

"He's here!?"

"Yeah. He wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kagome slowly got out of the bed, "Where's you bathroom?"

"Right there." she pointed to a small door next to her closet. Kagome walked into it and looked in the mirror.

'Crap….' her eyeliner was smudged everywhere and her hair was puffed up and untamed. She turned on the facet and washed her face, put toothpaste on her finger and tried to brush her teeth and ran her fingers through her hair. 'Okay. There we go.' she looked in the mirror again and she was decent looking. She walked back into Abi's room, but she was gone. Kagome sighed, 'Might as well get it over with.' she walked out of the room and spotted Inuyasha right away. He was laying on the couch shirtless and watching TV.

His glassy eyes were half-open, 'He looks so tired….' As if he heard what she was thinking his eyes glanced at her.

"Hey." he said with a small smile.

"Hey." she couldn't help but smile back. He started to stretch and her eyes stared at his ripped body. "So I just wanted to say thanks." she blurted out.

He gave her a confused look, "Thanks? For what?" he tried to sit up, but he flopped back down on the couch.

"For taking me here," her fingers started twiddling, "And not for not leaving me at the beach to rot." His eyes never left hers.

"What did you actually think I would leave you there?" the question startled them both.

"I didn't know you cared." she said sarcastically with a cynical smile.

He finally managed to get off the couch, "I didn't know either." he walked up to her and stood inches away. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Her heart started to beat louder in her chest.

"Getting excited?" he asked while looking more deeper into her eyes.

She couldn't move away, "N-not really…." It felt as if something was pulling them closer together.

"Here's your phone." he slipped it into her hand. She slowly grasped it. And then Abi walked in.

"HEY! NOT IN MY LIVING ROOM!" she shouted and laughed. They immediately snapped out of the trance and moved away from each other. She shook her head at the two, "Come on Kagome I'm taking you home." she dangled her keys on her index finger.

"No you're not. I am." he tried to snatch away the keys.

"Kagome who do you want to take you home?" she asked. Inuyasha shot her a death glare.

'I WANT ABI TO TAKE ME HOME!!!' she screamed in her mind.

"It, uh, doesn't matter." she managed to say. Inuyasha snatched the keys.

"Come on Kagome." he put on his shirt and walked out the door. Kagome followed slowly. She turned around and looked at Abi, who was leaning against her door frame.

"Is this a bad idea?" Kagome asked.

She shrugged, "He likes you, you know."

Her eyes shot open, "N-no he doesn't!"

Abi smiled, "What ever you say." Kagome waved bye, walked out the front door and closed it. Inuyasha was already warming up the car. She hopped in the passenger seat.

"You drive?" she asked as they pulled out of the Abi's small drive way.

"Yeah. I just don't have my license." she smirked.

"WHAT! Oh no no no! I can't be riding with you! If we get pulled over my mom will find out and she'll ground me for sure-" she babbled on until Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kagome chill! I was just kidding." he rolled down his window let in fresh air .

"Then why do you catch the bus?" she looked at him.

He turned her way, "Cause you do." he then looked back at the road.

"Huh?" her heart stopped.

"Was that the answer you were looking for?" he laughed.

'He's just kidding….' she thought.

"I don't really have a car. We only have 1 and my mom uses it to go to work." he explained. "But I'm getting a motorcycle in a few days. Maybe you can catch a ride with me."

"Doubt it." she rolled down her window and started looking at all the things they were driving past.

"Is your mom still…..?"

"Bitchy?" she laughed.

"Yeah." he smiled.

"Pretty much. And that's why I need to go home. I need to take care of everyone." she sighed.

"How's your grandpa doing?"

She looked at him, "Really good."

He laughed, "That's good." he felt a stab at his heart.

'I can't be going down memory lane with her!' he snapped at himself. But it felt good to him. He shook his head.

"Which turn is it?" he asked so they would stop talking.

She looked up, "The next left. And then your going to take a right." he did as she instructed. "And it's the third house on the left." He reached the house and she sat in the car.

"Thanks again." She opened the car door and started to get out.

"Kagome wait!" she stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Uh see you at school."

She smiled at him, "I hope so." she got out and closed the door. He watched her as she went into her house.

'DAMN IT INUYASHA! DON'T GET MIXED UP WITH HER!' he banged his head against the stirring wheel. He got himself together and drove away. Kagome watched him from her window.

'He doesn't like you Kagome…. There's no way.' she turned from the window and met her mom's evil glare.

"And where have YOU been!?" she yelled at her daughters face.

"At Sango's, mom." Kagome tried to walk past her, but she blocked the way.

"I called Sango's. She said you were with some girl." her mom crossed her arms.

"Fine. I was at this girl Abi's house."

"Who is that!? You're suppose to call when you change your plans!" Kagome darted her eyes away from her moms. And soon enough her granpa walked into the scene.

"Let Kagome be." he said gently.

Her mom turned around, "I will now! She's been out all night with God knows who! Probably partying like a drunkard and sleeping around!" Kagome could see Sota hiding around the corner.

"MOM! I DON'T SLEEP AROUND!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'm a VIRGIN!"

Her mom slapped her across the face, "Don't you ever raise your voice at me!"

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. She shoved passed her mom and ran up the stairs into her room. She slammed the door and locked it. Uncontrollable sobs broke out. She fell to her floor while pressing her hand against her face. While she was crying she felt something in her back pocket, it was kind of uncomfortable. She grabbed it and pulled it out of her pocket.

'Inuyasha's bandana?' she clutched it to her chest and started to cry harder.

After Inuyasha dropped of Abi's car he rushed over to his uncle's auto body shop.

"Myoga I'm taking the motorcycle now." he told the middle aged demon.

"Oh are you? Well have fun fixing it." the man grumbled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He quickly put on the mechanic jumpsuit and went straight to work on the motorcycle. He worked on it all Saturday and Sunday. Kagome on the other hand was stuck in her room all weekend. She tried to do homework, but she couldn't get Inuyasha out of her mind. She stared out her window as the sun started to set. She closed her eyes and the wind blew against her skin.

'I wish I could just run away….' From down the street she heard a loud rumbling noise. She cracked open on of her eyes and saw a motorcycle zooming down the street. 'Idiots.' She didn't really care for motorcycles, but she was surprised when it turned around and park next to her house. 'Huh?' she squinted. The man had his helmet on but his long silver hair flowed down his back. He shut off his bike and took off his helmet. He flipped open his phone and Kagome's phone started to ring. She ran over to her desk and grabbed her phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing?" he asked casually.

She smiled, "Well some jerk just pulled up to my house."

He laughed, "Can you come out?"

"I don't think so. My mom is kind of guarding the front door." she strolled over to her window and watched Inuyasha.

"Which one is your room?" She told him, "Oh I see you." he gave a small wave. She laughed and waved back.

"So yeah I don't think I can."

"Do you trust me?" he asked out of no where.

"Huh? Trust you?" she was confused.

"Yeah. Do you?"

She felt guilty, "To tell you the truth…not really." she laughed, "I barely KNOW you Inuyasha."

"Ah. That's true. We haven't talked for a while." she nodded, "Well do you want to start trusting me?"

"Uhh is this a trick question or something?" she sat on her window sill.

"Jump out the window." he was looking at her and he saw her facial expression, "Don't look at me like that."

"Jump out the window? That's insane! I'll crack my skull open!"

"Idiot, I'll catch you." he got off his bike and hopped over her fence. He was standing by the wall under her window.

"Inuyasha….." her eyes went wide. "It's a long way down and if you don't catch me I'm screwed." He shook his head at her.

"Just do it!" he hung up. She looked down and saw him waiting with his arms wide open.

'I can't believe I'm even thinking about doing this!' she told him to hold on. She ran into her closet pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black tank top. She looked in the mirror and put her hair up into a low pony tail. She went back to the window, "Okay…." she whispered to herself. She put her legs out of the window and sat on the window sill taking deep breaths.

"Just trust me." he said quietly. He wasn't worried, he wouldn't drop her. Kagome closed her eyes and pushed herself off the window sill and started falling. She was holding her breath the whole time until she landed in Inuyasha's strong arms.

"See it wasn't that bad!" he put her down gently.

"I almost had a heart attack." she joked. He gently grabbed her hand and led her to his bike. He passed her the helmet.

"Wear this." he ordered.

"What about you?" she asked while she strapped on the helmet.

"Don't worry." he roared the motorcycle to life. Kagome prayed her mom wouldn't look out the window, but they zoomed away so quick she didn't worry too much. It was getting darker, but Kagome didn't want to tell him she needed to go home. She held onto him for dear life. Inuyasha smiled to himself as she pressed her body against his back. After a good 13 minutes of riding, Inuyasha finally pulls over to an abandoned airport strip. He stops the bike and they both sit there until Kagome finally sat up and jumped off.

She took off the helmet, "Why are we here?" She looked around while putting her hands in her back pockets.

"I don't really know. I guess I just want to hang with you." the words came out slowly.

She looked at him, "Really?" she smiled.

'Oh geez don't smile like that!' he hit his thigh and got off the bike and leaned against it.

"So tell me," she started, "What's up you with and your gang….." she hoped she wasn't getting TOO personal.

"The Red Dragons." he corrected her, "You really want to know my story?" he asked kind of hoping she would say no.

"Yeah, if you want to tell me." she said shyly. She walked up to the bike and leaned against it like how he was.

"Well when we were younger my dad was kind of like the boss of the Red Dragons. He use to do a whole bunch of things like drugs deals and shit. He took me to a couple of them," he looked up toward the sky, "He got murdered at his last one….I was with him." Kagome's hand shot up and covered her mouth. "Yeah it was pretty nuts. Ah well what ever, so we were there and everything seemed normal. I waited in the car while my dad did the business. I only could see him when he was talking to another person. My dad was smiling, kind of a nervous smile, he didn't seem like he was in danger or anything. But then he got shot." he pointed at his heart, "Right there. I saw him get killed. The police never found out who did it." he looked at Kagome and saw the sad expression in her eyes.

'Wow.' he thought, 'This is the first time I ever told ANYONE this story.'

"I'm sorry about that…" was all she could say.

"Me and my mom took it pretty well. She knew he was in a gang and she knew things like that happened. But when I joined she flipped out. She was scared for my life, so was I, but I need to protect her and my little cousin."

"You're so…."

'Fuck, she thinks I'm stupid too….doesn't she?'

"Brave."

He gave her a confused looked, "'Brave?"

"Yeah. You're risking your life for your family. I don't even know if I could do that." she bit her nail.

"It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it." he shrugged. There was silence.

"I don't really know how my dad died." she blurted out. He looked at her and waited for her to talk about it. "It was about the same time yours died. After he died my mom turned into a psycho. A workaholic, crazy ass bitch." she laughed, "I don't even know why I stay at home. She bitches at me so much I don't think I can handle it anymore. She expects me to be perfect and to do everything!" she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "But I can't do it!" tears started to form in her eyes.

He saw it and immediately started to freak out, "D-don't c-cry!" He hated it when girls cried, even if he wasn't the reason. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a nice warm hug.

She sobbed into his shirt, "I'm sorry!" she complained, "I'm usually not like this!" she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and then his smile quickly faded.

"I think I was to kiss you now…." he said as he stared at her perfect lips.

"Do you really want to kiss me Inuyasha?" her right hand started to touch his face while her left hand wrapped around his waist. His arm around her shoulder pulled her closer to him.

"I do." his voice softened. His free hand touched her face gently. "You're so beautiful…" he leaned down slowly making sure he was giving her enough time to back away if she wants to, but she doesn't. She waits for his lips to meet hers.

* * *

ARE THEY GOING TO KISS ?!?!?!!? =-O hahah i guess you'll have to wait and find out yeah ?


	6. Chapter 6

Someone gave me an idea =-D haha enjoy ! oooh and thanks for all the reviews. keep it up !

* * *

Her eyes start to close slowly when she see's his closing as well. She can fell his lips getting closer and closer to hers. She starts to hold her breath, 'This is it!' she thinks. His lips are a centimeter away from hers when his pocket starts to vibrate and his ringer blasts through the quiet airport strip.

"Damn." he mutters. He inhales her scent one last time and leans away. He grabs his phone out of his pocket with an irritated look. Kagome stares at him in shock.

'You got to be kidding me….' she says to herself. She allows her body to relax as he removes his arm from her shoulder, 'I cant believe I was getting THAT into it.' she put her hand on her chest and felt her heart beat.

Inuyasha looks at the caller ID and flips open his phone, "Hello?"

"Yo Inuyasha, dude you got to come to the warehouse. Boss man wants you." Koga tells him.

"Are you frickin serious? Right now?" he grumbles.

"Yeah. He just wants you to come down now. I guess he has an assignment for you."

"Okay whatever. Shoots." he hangs up the phone and looks at Kagome. "Sorry about that…."

She shakes her head, "No it's okay. So can you take me home now?" she asks trying not to give any hints that she was really disappointed.

"Sure." he sighed. He got on the bike and she hopped on after. He sped all the way to her house and when they finally got their he parked the bike a little farther from her house so her mom wouldn't hear.

She got off, "Okay so how the hell am I going to get back up in my room!?" she looked at him hoping he would have an answer for her.

"You worry to much." he turned off the bike and picked her up bridal style.

"Whoa! What the hell!" she didn't know what he was doing and before she could ask he ran to her house and jumped up into her bedroom window. He felt her body stiffen when he was squatting on her window sill.

"I got you, don't worry." he let her slip out of his arms carefully.

She stood up on her floor and gasped, "That was crazy. But thanks." He continued squatting.

'I don't want to go…' he thought. She came closer to him.

"I had fun. We should do it again." she said with a smile.

He nodded, "Yeah. Do you like to dance?" he asked randomly.

"Dance? Sure I guess." she answered.

"Okay. Well I'll see you later then." he was about to leap backwards out the window but she stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" he stared at her and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Okay now you can go." she patted his cheek, the one she kissed, and turned away. He was in shock.

'JUMP OUT YOU IDIOT!' he kept yelling to himself, until he finally did. He quickly landed on his feet and ran over to his bike. 'It was ONLY a kiss on the cheek! Why the hell am I freaking out!?' his heart was still pounding fast when he put his helmet on. The bike roared to life again and he rode away. He was speeding down the highway trying to reach the warehouse where the Red Dragons hang out every night. He was about 10 minutes away when he heard sirens closing in behind him. He took a quick glance and saw two cops tailing him.

'Shit. What did I do now?' he parked his bike on the side of the road and waited for the cops to get out of their cars and approach him.

When they reached him, one of the cops ordered him to get off his bike and asked Inuyasha for his license. Inuyasha handed it to one of the cops.

"Is there a reason why I was pulled over?" he asks. The cops ignored his question.

"Do you have any drugs in your possession?" the cop asks.

"No." Inuyasha was starting to get irritated.

"Alcohol?"

"If I did where would I be keeping it?" he pointed toward his bike.

"Remain calm sir. You don't have to be rude about this." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the cops. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

His body freezes up. 'Oh shit.' he says to himself.

"Well?" the cops asks impatiently.

He hesitates before he tells the truth, "Yes."

The cop that had his license pulls out his gun from his holster and points it at Inuyasha's chest.

"Put your hands up." the other cop tells him. He did as he was told. "Now lie down on the ground." the cop begins to talk in his walkie talkie and requests backup.

'You got to be fucking kidding me!!!'

"What kind of gun is it?" the cop asks.

"A Glock nine millimeter." He tried to look up to see the cops reaction, but the cop told him to keep his head down.

"Where is it?" the other asked nervously.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed, "Left leg." he shook his left leg slightly.

"I'm going to disarm you. Stay still or we'll have to do this the hard way." he said coldly.

"Yes sir." The cop removed the gun. Both of the cops grab his arms and pull him up and then lean him against the hood. One patted him down while the other handcuffed him.

"You can assume this is why we pulled you over." the cop said.

'I can't believe I'm getting arrested!!!!' Inuyasha thought, 'I mean I KNEW I was going to….eventually. But this is fuckin' messed up!!!' he wanted to do something, but he couldn't do anything….there was no way out of it. The cop, who was holding his gun, Mirandized him and then they put him in the car and drove him to the police station.

Kagome was at home talking on the phone with Sango while Inuyasha was being arrested.

"We almost kissed Sango!" Kagome squealed.

Sango was concerned, "Kagome…."

She could hear the worry in her friends voice, "What?"

"Are you sure it's safe to get mixed up with that kind of guy?"

"Don't worry about me Sango. And come on I know you've been checking his friends out. Does Miroku ring any bells? She joked.

"But the reason I like Miroku is because he looks harmless." she tried to make up excuses.

Kagome laughed, "He looks harmless? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. People aren't in gangs if they are 'harmless' Sango. But I heard he's a nice guy. Hey maybe we all can hang out!"

"Maybe…." Sango paused, "Oh I have to go eat dinner now. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye." they hung up. Kagome went down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey grandpa." she said as she passed him.

"Oh Kagome. Where have you been?" he asked casually.

"In my room grandpa. Where else?" she opened the fridge and grabbed a small apple. She walked over to the couch her grandpa was sitting on and sat down next to him.

"You don't have to lie to me." he looked at her and she gulped down her apple. "I went to check on you a few hours ago. You weren't there, but I told your mom you were sleeping so she didn't suspect anything."

Kagome smiled at him, "I'm sorry grandpa. I was out with…" she paused, "My friend. I didn't want to tell mom so I snuck out."

"Well next time just tell me." he smiled at his granddaughter.

"Thanks." she hugged him.

Inuyasha was put into a holding cell. 'Damn it! It smells so bad in here!' he couldn't do anything but lean against the steel bars. 'Who the hell am I going to call to get me out of here!?' he starts thinking of all the people he could call. 'Can't call Miroku, he doesn't have any money. Koga might have the money, but I don't know his frickin number! Maybe mom….no way! If she ever finds out, I'm dead!' he starts naming more and more names, but there's no one who could help him.

He starts to get more frustrated. This is the first time he was arrested, and he prayed it would be his last. 'I don't want to be here!' he thinks, 'I know I'm sacrificing my life for mom and Shippo, but I don't want this. I want to make my mother proud of me and be a good role model for Shippo. I want a real future! I want Kagome….' he squeezes his eyes shut and starts imagining her smiling at him. 'I want her to think I'm a good person….a good guy, not a bad one.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a cop banging on the steel bars, "Inuyasha!" he shouted, "You got one call."

'Aw damn! I still haven't decided who I'm going to call!' he follows the cop to a phone. Then it hits him. 'I know who I'm going to call.' he picks up the phone and start dialing a number. 'The only person who has the money and who doesn't want me to rot in here-Sesshomaru. The head of the Red Dragons.

Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half-brother. There father was kind of the leader of the Red Dragons back in the day, but when he died Sesshomaru took his place because Inuyasha was too young. He never called him for a favor before because he knew that if he did he would owe Sesshomaru a favor. And if he owed him a favor, he owed more then money.

A couple hours later after the judge was done yelling at Inuyasha and set his bail, Sesshomaru picked him up at the courthouse. He's a tall strong man with long silver hair and gold eyes like Inuyasha. The main difference is Sesshomaru is cold. No on messes with him unless they have a death wish. Even though they are 'brothers', they don't act it. Sesshomaru treats Inuyasha like everyone other gang member and Inuyasha treats him with respect.

Sesshomaru waited patiently as Inuyasha walked toward the parking lot. "You're lucky you got Judge Duke. He's one tough son of a bitch." he said when Inuyasha reached him, "You're lucky the bail wasn't higher."

He nodded and forced a small smile, "Thanks Sesshomaru. I'll pay you back." They get into the black car and drive off.

"Don't worry about it," He said to him casually, "Brothers help each other out." Inuyasha knew he didn't mean actual brothers, he meant brothers as in fellow gang members. "I was surprised that this was your first arrest. You stay pretty clean don't you?"

"Yeah. I don't want my mom worrying too much." he said as he stared out the window.

"Maybe it's time you move up in the Red Dragons." The statement makes Inuyasha uneasy.

'I would die for my friends, but I don't think I could ever move up. The people on top do the drug and gun selling and other illegal things. I promised myself I would never do a drug deal…not after what happened to dad.' he thought. A question suddenly shot through his mind. 'Who killed my dad?!' His body froze. 'No one figured out who killed my dad…..'

"Well I want you to think about it." Sesshomaru finally said after silence. He pulled up to Inuyasha's house.

"I will. Thanks again for bailing me out." He opened the car door and got out.

"Wait take this." he pulled a gun out of his car door and handed it to Inuyasha and drove away. He stuck it in the waistband of his jeans. He walked into his quiet house. He checked on his mom and Shippo. She was sleeping on her bed with Shippo in her arms.

'I remember when she use to hold me like that…' he thought. He closed her door quietly and walked into his room. He opened one of his drawers and shoved the gun in it and buried it under all the clothes. He then took off his shirt and flopped on his bed. Flashbacks of earlier that day flooded his mind.

'Man I was so close to kissing her.' he remembered her sweet vanilla sugar smell and how it drove him crazy. 'I'll kiss her for sure next time…' he fell asleep thinking about her, and all the different ways there first would be like.

The next day at school rumors were flying around about Inuyasha's arrest. Kagome was worried about him because he didn't show up to school. She wanted to know what happened and where he was, but there wasn't anyone she could ask, or so she thought. When she was walking to her next class Abi appeared next to her.

"Looking for Inuyasha?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh no, I kind of gave up. He's not here, I just want to know where he is though." she didn't mean to say all that, but she couldn't help it. All the walls she put up so he wouldn't hurt her, were beginning to break down.

"Want me to find out?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" Abi nodded, "Yeah sure! That'd be great."

"Okay I'll find you at lunch." she walked away and caught up with her friends.

"Thanks Abi." Kagome whispered.

She was having a hard time concentrating in her classes. When the lunch bell rang she ran out of her class to the cafeteria. She saw Abi leaning against a rail, she walked up to her.

"So?" Abi passed her a small paper and walked away with a smile. Kagome quickly looked at the paper and saw an address on it. She ran to the library and plugged in the address on Google. It was the address to a auto body shop in the south side of town. She printed a small map and ran to the bus stop. It took about 17 minutes for the bus to get to the south side. She got off and started looking for the place. When she spotted it across the street she jogged over.

'My heart is pounding so hard…' she thought as she got closer and closer.

"How may I help you?" she heard a friendly voice say. She looked around and saw a small flea-demon on the ground.

"I'm looking for Inuyasha." She heard tools drop in the garage and she immediately looked up hoping it was him.

"What do you want with Inuyasha?" the flea demon didn't sound so nice anymore.

"It's okay Myoga." a familiar voice says. She finally see's Inuyasha emerge from the garage. He leaned against the auto body's front door with a rag hanging out of his pocket and a couple tools in his other pocket. He also had a few oil smudges on his face.

'He's okay…' she lets out a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha hears Myoga sigh, "Well I guess I'll leave you two alone."

He stares at her as he waits for her to start talking. She wants to walk toward him, but she can't seem to move, so instead he starts walking slowly toward her.

"Uhm I heard you got arrested." she tried to keep her voice steady, "I wanted to see you…I mean see that you were okay."

His eyes shifted to the ground and he stopped walking toward her, "You ditched school to see if I was okay?" he didn't want to let her know that he was happy she came.

"Y-yeah."

He took a step away from her, "Well, now that you've seen that I'm okay you can go back to school." he didn't want to make eye contact, "I need to get back to work. My bike was impounded last night, I need to make money to get it back." he scratched his head nervously.

'Please go Kagome. You're driving me nuts.' he thought as he was about to turn around.

"Wait!" she shouted stretching her hand out toward him. He finally looked into her eyes.

'Okay I'm going to tell him…' she took a deep breath.

"I don't know exactly when or why I started to falling for you, Inuyasha. I mean you've always been such a dick to me it was hard for me to open up to you, but yesterday I felt something I haven't felt for a while. Since that day in the library when I kissed your palm I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And when we almost kissed yesterday I almost lost control of myself. You drive me insane Inuyasha! Not in a bad way, but in a way where I don't know what to do with myself when I'm around you or think about you. And it would really help me if you would say something instead of starring at me like I'm crazy-"

He smiled at her, "Say it again."

"The whole speech!? I don't even think I remember what I was saying-"

"No. The part about you falling for me." he started walking toward her.

She starts walking toward him too, "I liked you when we were young, but when we grew up my feelings for you changed….until last week. I think about you all the time. And I really, really want to kiss you." her eyes cling to his. His smile widens. "Aw come on down make fun of me!" she looks at the ground.

"Look at me, Kagome." she looked up at him, "I don't think I could ever make fun of you again."

"I didn't want to like you again…" she admitted.

"I know. Same with me…" He forgets about the bet.

"This might not work…" she tells him.

"Probably not." he rests his hands on her hips and slowly pulls her body against his.. "I have a question for you."

She puts hands on his chest and feels his steady heart beat, "What?"

"Would you actually want to date someone who's in a gang?" The question hits her heat, hard.

"I'm willing to find out what things would be like…" her voice trails off.

"I think I'm falling for you too-" Kagome cuts him off by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his head down. Their lips finally meet. Inuyasha wraps his strong hands around her body. His tongue brushes against her lips, tempting her to open her mouth. Slowly her tongue meets his. Inuyasha's hands never stop moving, one hand circles her back while the other touches her face and plays with her hair. Kagome's hands roam his body, she moves her hand on his chest and abdomen, feeling all his muscles tense under her touch, while her other hand gently touches his jaw. Their mouths and tongues mingle, creating an unfamiliar sensation in Kagome and a very familiar one in Inuyasha. A loud clearing of Myoga's throat tears them apart. Kagome blushes a deep red while Inuyasha just smiles.

* * *

eh i dont really know how to writea kissing scene -_- i tried though . ahhh well how was it ?


	7. Chapter 7

"Inuyasha." Myoga said with an irritated tone.

He sighed and turned to Kagome, "I have to get back to work." he grabbed her right hand and kissed the top of it.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." she smiled with a huge blush. She held onto his hand.

"Can I see you later today?" he asked.

"Sure. But I think you'll have to sneak me out again. My mom doesn't like me hanging out on school nights."

"Hmm. Then I don't think it's a good idea. I might keep you out to late." he smirked.

"Well, if you decide you want to hang just call me." she let go of his hand.

"Okay. Now get back to school. Be safe." she smiled at him one last time and walked away to the bus stop. Inuyasha watched her walk away.

"That's Kagome eh?" the flea asks.

"Yeah." he turns back to the garage.

"Wow. She's…something. She was kissing you like it was the last kiss of her life or something." the demon followed him. "You're going to win that bet, for sure." Inuyasha told him about the bet earlier that day.

"Shut up and let me get back to work." he squatted next to a Honda and started to work on it. Throughout the rest of the day in the body shop he continued to think of him and Kagome making out.

'Damn, I never thought a kiss from her would do this to me.' he started having thoughts about what it would be like when they had sex.

"Inuyasha stop day dreaming!" he heard Myoga snap.

"Ah give it a rest old man." he paused. "Wait, Myoga I got to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you know who killed my father?" the shop turned quiet.

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm just wondering-"

"Well don't wonder then. Don't start asking Inuyasha. Be smart." the answer stunned Inuyasha. Myoga always told him everything. "It's time for you to leave." he said coldly.

'Everyone that I asked told me the same thing! What's going on?! Why wont anyone tell me anything!?' Inuyasha got up and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? The shop doesn't close for another hour." he started putting away his tools.

"Sesshomaru is up in my office with Jaken. He wants to talk to you."

His ears perked up, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Now go on, go talk to him."

'Why is he here? I didn't do anything….' he thought as he walked into Myoga's small office. Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the office, looking as if he owned the entire place, and Jaken in the far corner watching the scene.

"Inuyasha." he gave a small smile, "Nice to see you here instead of the court house eh?" He smiled back and nodded. Sesshomaru motions for him to sit on a small chair next to the small desk. He waited till after he was seated to start talking, "I need you to do me a favor."

'Oh shit.' he thinks and takes a deep breath.

"What kind of favor?" he tries to sound interested.

"A shipment needs to be delivered in about 2 weeks. And I need a good trust worthy man to do it, you." he stands still as he talks.

"Sesshomaru, you know I don't deal drugs or anything. I only collect debts, you know that." Inuyasha swore he would never deal drugs, no matter what. He see's Jaken smile a wicked smile.

"I wish it were that simple Inuyasha." Sesshomaru puts his hand on his shoulder, "You need to get over what happened to your dad. And you owe me." The last sentence stung Inuyasha's heart. "And if you want to move up in the gang, this would be a great opportunity."

"Count me out then. I can't do it." he was starting to get worried.

'I knew something like this would happen. I should have just stayed in jail!'

"I know you'll do a great job. By the way, how's your mother? Haven't seen her in a while." his hand tightened on Inuyasha's shoulder.

'What the fuck? What does my mom have to do with anything?!' he stares at his leader.

He lets go of Inuyasha's shoulder, "2 weeks, remember that. Come on Jaken lets go." they start walking out, "Oh and I heard you've been asking about you dad." Inuyasha nodded, "My advice is to let it go."

"I don't think I can." he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

He gave a frustrated sigh, "Well, if you find out anything, let me know. The gang's got your back."

"Thanks." he replied and they left. He stared at the closed door and thought about the drug deal.

'Do I even have it in me to do it?' his instincts were screaming at him, telling him no. 'If I want to protect mom and Shippo…I have to do it.' He got up from the small chair and left the office.

Kagome jumped into the shower and started washing her hair. 'I wonder if he's going to come….' she thought. When she was done she wrapped herself in a red towel and walked to her room to get achange of clothes. She was startled when she saw Inuyasha laying down on her bed with his eyes closed.

'He's on my bed….is he sleeping???' she remembered she was only in her towel and her face turned red, 'Oh crap!' she didn't want him seeing her half naked so she tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake him, if he was sleeping. She slowly bent down and picked up her sleeping clothes and went to her drawer to grab her underwear.

"Don't worry. I won't look." Inuyasha said still laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks." she rushed to the door and closed it behind her and went into the bathroom.

'Oh my gosh… I can't believe he was in my room!' she quickly changed into a big baggy shirt and wore boy boxers underneath. She quietly opened the door to her room, closed it and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed and watched him 'sleep'. He moved his hand and rested it on her lap.

"Did you just want to hang in my room?" she asked softly.

'I'm so tired.' he thought, 'hanging here doesn't sound too bad…' he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Tempting…." he whispered. He wrapped the hand that was on her lap, around her waist and pulled her on him, so she was laying on top of him. She put her arm on his chest and put her chin on it and stared into his half closed eyes.

"You look so tired."

"I am." he sighed.

She laughed, "Maybe you should go home then. You're going to school."

"Oh am I?"

"Ohhh yeaaahhh." she stretched her neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Well if I get more of that, I'll definitely think about it." he pulled her body up more and started kissing her. He starts kissing her slowly, then when she allows him to deepen the kiss, they start kissing with more intensity. They both begin to breath heavily as their tongues collide and dance together. Inuyasha remembers how Kikyo use to kiss him, it was hot, but they way Kagome kissed was more exciting, sexy and addictive. He rolled over on the bed so he would be on top of Kagome.

'Don't push her too far…' he kept reminding himself. But it was getting more difficult as Kagome kept shoving her tongue in his mouth and how her scent was overpower him.

He started to kiss her neck as she gasped for air. "You're wearing a really big shirt." his voice was raspy. His hands were having a hard time locating her small body in the big clothes, so instead he slid his hands under her shirt and slowly lifted it up to show her bare stomach. She tried to take his shirt off, but she's was to busy kissing him, so he sat up and took it off himself and returned to kissing her. Her fingers gently caressed his chest and shoulders while he kissed the hallow of her neck. Her shirt was sliding off her shoulder, so he began to kiss her there.

"You wear a bra to sleep?" he asked when he saw her bra strap.

"Only cause you're here." she whispered.

"Great." he said sarcastically. He moved his hands to the small boxers she was wearing.

Kagome was starting to lose control, but when she felt Inuyasha's fingers hook both her panty and boxers and felt him starting to pull them down, she snapped out of it. She grabbed his hands to stop him.

"I- I'm not ready for that. Inuyasha, stop." she gasped.

He kissed her neck one last time and then sat up while she still laid on the bed.

'Relax.' he told himself. He wanted his body to cool down, 'Shit, I went too fast.' She sat up and started adjusting her pajamas. 'I have to keep my cool when I'm with her.' he scolded himself.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his long messy hair, "Sorry."

She looked at him, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have urged you on. If you're mad I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I'm not mad." he moved to the edge of the bed and let his legs dangle off the edge.

She sat crossed leg beside him, "It's really kind of hard when you're a virgin." she tried to joke around.

He looked at her, "I didn't mean to force you or anything."

She touched his hand, "You didn't."

"Listen, no matter what happens….I'm not with you to get into your pants." he didn't know if he was telling the truth or another lie.

"Lets just take things slow." she suggested.

"Sure." he got up from the bed and walked toward the window, she followed. "I guess I'm going to go home now. I got to you know, cool down."

She giggled, "Sorry." He grabbed her chin gently and kissed her.

"See you later." he stepped onto the window sill.

"Hope so." she watched him jump out the window and run into the darkness. She turned and jumped on her bed. "Sweet Lord…. That was amazing…" she closed her eyes and pictured everything that just happened.

Inuyasha was walking home with his hands in his pocket and deep in thought. He kept ragging on himself for letting this get out or hand. 'Frick, every time I get close to her I forget everything! This thing with Kagome is suppose to be a bet, damn it! I can't be falling for her! I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm only interested in her because of the bet.' his brow furrowed, 'I better ignore what I suspect are REAL feelings. Feelings can't be a part of this game.' he felt an odd pain hit his chest, 'Shit, I wish I could just run away with her. Forget the gang, the bet….just me and her….' he finally reached his house. He saw his mom peaking through the curtain windows. She opened the front door for him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I was so worried!" he could smell tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom." he hugged her back and they walked into the house. "Why were you worried?"

She sat on the small chair in the living room, "Well Sesshomaru came by and asked for you. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted you for…" she paused, "But before he left he told me that you were asking around about your father." she lowered her head to hide the tears, "You have to stop asking questions about your father, Inuyasha."

"Why?" he tried to keep his voice calm. Shippo was starring at the two from the corner. "Why doesn't he want me to find out!?"

"Don't question me, Inuyasha. There are things you don't know. Things you should never know. You have to let it go…"

"I'm not afraid of the truth! Why is everyone covering up the truth!?" he shouts at his mom.

"Inuyasha, please don't…"

he sighs and wraps his arms around her, but she flinches. "Huh?" he slowly lets go of his mom.

'I didn't even squeeze her that hard.' he thinks. He lifts up her long sleeves and see's bruises.

"Mom? Did…" he couldn't form the words.

"You need to stop asking questions about your father." she pulled her sleeves down.

"Sesshomaru did this to you?!" he grabbed her arm and sniffed it. "HE DID!" the stench of his leader burned his nose.

"Mom….?" a little voice cried. Izayoi turned around and Shippo ran into her arms. "Are you okay?" he asked rubbing her arm gently.

"Yes my dear, I'm fine." she shot a quick glance at Inuyasha. "It's time for you to go to sleep." she started walking toward her room, "You too, Inuyasha. You have school tomorrow."

He watched his mom walk into her room and close the door. 'He calls her mom now? I didn't even know that.' he walked into his room, 'Well she is pretty much his mom….' he tried to keep his mind occupied by thinking about Shippo. But soon enough Kagome's face popped up into his mind. 'What am I going to do about her….?' he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

YES I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER SUCKED ! -_- i dont even know why i posted it agh whatever haha well enjoy this one ! ! yeaaah it should be kinda better =-] REVIEW PLEASE

Oh and someone asked me if this was going to be another story about her finding out and being mad and inuyasha trying to get her back and stuff... IT'S NOT ! haha YEAAAHH ! ! hopefully it'll be an ending no one ever read before O_o killah ?

* * *

The next day at school Kagome and Inuyasha had to pretend that nothing was going on between them. She didn't want people to know and he didn't want the gang to find out. When she was walking to her next class she didn't see Inuyasha hiding behind the wall. When she passed by him he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the wall so no one would see them.

"Oh!" he kissed her immediately. "What are you doing?" she asked when he finally let her breathe.

"I needed a kiss. Got a problem?" he asked with a smirk. She brought his head down so she could kiss him.

"Nope, but I have to get to class!" he held her for a few more seconds and let her go. "See you after school?"

He nodded and she walked away. 'Damn it, this is so irritating!' he wanted to be by her, talk to her and kiss her! But he didn't want anyone to find out. He knew someone would tell her he was just with her to have sex. After school he met up with her at the bus stop.

"That was the longest day of my life!" he grumbled to her. No one caught the city bus so they didn't have to be too secretive.

"I was having the hardest time concentrating." she grabbed onto his hand and held it.

"Hey this Friday do you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked.

"Sure, where?" she was curious.

"It's this club…." he saw her eye brow raise, "Not a BAD one."

"To me all clubs are bad." she sighed, "What's the name?"

"Zanzibar. It's more like a dancing club. Yeah there is a bar and stuff, but people mostly dance." he gave her an irresistible smile.

"I'll think about it….Is it just going to be us?"

The question interested him, "Do you want it to be?"

"Well Sango kind of likes Miroku. And so I just want her to get to talk to him and stuff." she squeezed his hand.

"Does she know about you and me? And yeah sure I'll bring Miroku. I think he likes her too." He could see the bus coming.

"Well she knows I like you, but that's all." The bus stopped in front of them and they both got on and grabbed a seat in the back. "So I'll call her tonight and then tell you if were going or not. Sound good?" he nodded his head and kissed her gently on the cheek. She rested her head against his shoulder.

'This feels so good.' He started to caress her hand and soon enough she had to get off.

She grabbed her backpack and was getting ready to stand up, "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." he cupped her face and kissed her. She then pulled the signal to get off.

"Bye." she got up and walked to the door. He smiled at her and gave a small wave, then she got off and the bus drove on.

When he got off the bus, he didn't go home, he went to the warehouse.

"Hey look! It's Inuyasha!" Someone shouted sarcastically.

"Wow. Haven't seen you in forever!" Koga shook his hand, "Did you do something different to your hair?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha pushed him away and laughed. He spotted Miroku sitting down drinking beer. He sat down next to him and opened a beer. "Hey Miroku."

He turned to his friend, "Hey Inuyasha." he sipped his beer, "How is everything with you and Kagome?"

"Pretty good. I have to ask you something." he chugged down his beer and grabbed another.

"What?"

"Want to go clubbing on Friday night?"

"Let me guess, you're bringing Kagome to Zanzibar."

"Yeah."

"Count me out. I hate being the third wheel." he crushed his can and threw it into a small trash can.

"What if Kagome brought Sango?" He saw Miroku's eye light up.

"Sango? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Count me in!" he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and shook it furiously.

"Cool, man." There was silence between the two.

"Dude, I got to ask you something." Miroku asked.

"What is it?"

"People were talking about Sesshomaru giving you a dealing job. Is that true?"

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha had almost forgotten about the 'favor' Sesshomaru asked him to do.

"It does, man. I don't think you're meant to deal. You're smart and have choices in life that most of us don't have. We all know you're really smart, but you just do dumb things. You could so go to college and actually be someone. And I know you really like Kagome, do you think she'd want you to do it? Doesn't she have a hard enough time accepting that you're a gang member." Miroku was making a lot of sense to Inuyasha, but it's not like he had a choice. He had to do this deal.

"As much as I hate to deal drugs, it has to be done." his clenched the can of beer in his hand and it burst in his hand. "Shit."

"Let me do it then."

"No way man. You're my best friend and all, but Sesshomaru would kill us both and you know it." he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was about to change the subject but Sesshomaru walked up to both of them.

He waves Miroku away and starts talking to Inuyasha, "We need to talk, Inuyasha." he said in a tone that meant business. "About that favor I asked you to do. In 2 weeks you'll take a rental car, drive it to the drop-off and exchange the goods for the green. Think you can handle that?"

By doing the drug deal, Inuyasha will secure his future in the Red Dragons, which is his birthright. "Sure can. I wont let you down." his stomach lurched. His thoughts quickly turned to Kagome.

"That's my loyal brother. I knew you would overcome your fears." he patted him on then back.

"Yup." he forced a smile. Inuyasha wasn't scared of drug dealing, it's what it signified. Once he does this drug deal all his secret dreams he had will come to an end. He wanted to go to college, get an education and get a good job to support his family, but things don't always happen as planned. When Sesshomaru walked away Naraku approached him.

"Inuyasha."

"What Naraku?" he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I need an update on the Kagome situation. I've been hearing things about you and her."

Inuyasha just shrugged, 'I'm not about to spill any info about Kagome…not yet, anyway.'

"Naw man. The only update you'll get is when I bang her, got it?" Naraku was frustrated

"Sure. Whatever." he walked away and started talking with the other guys. Inuyasha thought he was done talking to everyone. He took a seat on one of the couches that were spread out throughout the warehouse. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, 'What the fuck am I going to do!?' he felt someone sit on the couch. His eyes opened quickly and he saw Kikyo.

"Damn it. What do you want Kikyo?" he snapped.

"Why do you always think I want something." her voice was cold.

"I know you all to well, Kikyo." he was about to get up and walk away, but she held onto his arm.

"When are you going to give me another chance, Inuyasha?" there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Kagome and you will never work out."

"Why not?" he suddenly wanted an answer. Hopefully one that would make him change his mind, to help him forget about Kagome all together.

"Because you're a gang banger and she's a perfect little princess." The statement irritated him.

'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! SHE GOES THROUGH SOME HARD SHIT!' he wanted to scream what he was thinking in her face.

"It's all a bet Kikyo…and like I said before, it's none of your damn business." he yanked his arm away and walked away from her.

"IF YOU SLEEP WITH HER I'LL TELL HER IT WAS ALL A JOKE! A BET BETWEEN YOU AND THE GUYS!" she screamed as he stormed out of the warehouse.

Kagome was talking on the phone with Sango.

"Zanzibar? Is he serious?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah. He really wants me to go, and I want you to go too."

"I don't think so Kagome-"

"Miroku will be there."

Sango was quiet for a few seconds, "Really?"

"Yes! I know you want to come now."

"Okay you got me. You can crash at my house, okay?"

"Thanks Sango. And uhm can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

She heard Sango sigh on the other line, "Yes Kagome. Now I have to go. Call me later! Bye!"

"Bye." she closed her phone.

'I should call Inuyasha now.' her hands started to get clammy. She slowly dialed his number and put the phone to her ear. It rang a few times and then he answered.

"Hello?" his voice was harsher then usual.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's me Kagome." she didn't know why she blocked her number.

"Kagome?" the sound of his voice softened, "Hey."

She giggled, "Hi. Well I wanted to let you know me and Sango are down for Zanzibar on Friday." She could hear the wind blowing viciously in the background.

"That's great. Miroku said he'd come too. Do you think you could meet us there?"

"If you give me the address I'm sure we can find it."

"Okay. Sounds good."

'NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY?!' she didn't want to hang up yet, but she didn't know what to talk about.

"I miss you." the words slipped out of her mouth. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

'Wha- what did she just say?' he couldn't comprehend.

"You miss….me?"

She felt her face get hot, "Yea-yeah."

"I miss you too, Kagome." he said the words slowly, enjoying how it made him feel.

Her smile widened, "I guess I'll talk to you later." he could hear her laughing.

"I guess you will." he couldn't help but smile too.

"Bye." she said in a sweet tone.

"Later." They hung up.

Kagome laid on her bed with a huge grin while Inuyasha was walking home with a weird feeling in his chest.

'I don't think I've ever told Kikyo I missed her. Not even once.' he was surprised that he let himself be open with her.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Of course Inuyasha and Kagome snuck moments together during passing or lunch. Even Miroku and Sango started to talk during that week. They were all ready for Friday night at club Zanzibar. The girls were getting ready at Sango's house.

"How do I look?" Sango asked as she spun around and showed Kagome her outfit.

"You look hot, Sango." She was wearing a black mini skirt with a white long sleeve shirt that clung to her body. "Miroku is going to be one happy camper."

"Oh shut up Kagome! Inuyasha is going to have the hardest time keeping his hands off you!" Kagome was wearing tight black jeans with a red tank top.

"I'm as plain as they get." she replied. When they were finally ready, they grabbed their purses and went to Sango's car. "I got the directions."

"Okay, we should get there in 10 minutes." They drove off.

When they arrived at the club it was 9 o'clock. The didn't see Inuyasha or Miroku so they decided to wait in the line.

"There they are." Inuyasha pointed at the two girls standing in the line.

"Damn. They look good." Miroku eyed them.

"Keep your eyes on Sango, pervert." Miroku laughed and they snuck up behind the girls.

Kagome felt people standing behind her, but she didn't think anything of it.

"Ladies." They both turned around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku smirking. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him close to her. Sango just stood by Miroku with a blush across her face.

"Whoa, Kagome. There might be some people here that you know." he was shocked at her action.

She shrugged it off, "I don't really care anymore." he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was a chilly night, Inuyasha noticed she was kind of cold so he opened his leather jacket and enveloped her in his warmth while they waited to get it. Kagome saw Miroku offer Sango his jacket, but she kindly turned it down.

"You're dancing with me right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell yeah!" I haven't been to a club in so long.

"Wait, I thought you said clubs are bad or something." he raised an eyebrow as the line slowly started to move.

"They are, but Sango takes me to them." she winked at her friend.

"Ah! You're horrible, Kagome." he kissed the top of her head.

When they finally get inside the club, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and immediately headed for the dance floor. They both ignored the stares of the people who went to their school. She pulls Inuyasha close to her and they begin to move as one to the beat. Sango and Miroku hit it off too, they were dancing on the opposite side of the dance floor. While they were dancing Kagome felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Hojo standing next to her and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome!" the boy yells over the loud music.

"Hey Hojo." she says quietly. Inuyasha pressed her body closer to his and she was 'talking' to Hojo.

'Who the hell is this!?' he suppresses a growl.

"Your boyfriend looks like he's going to kick my ass." Hojo tries to joke around, but Kagome has a feeling Inuyasha might just do it.

'Boyfriend?' he hears the Hojo guy say, 'Am I her boyfriend?' the question makes him zone out. After about 3 minutes Hojo finally got the clue to get lost.

"He's irritating. Who is that asshole?" Inuyasha asks when they start dancing again.

"We hung out with him that time you found me at the beach. He was trying to make a move on me all night I remember, it was disgusting." she felt his body tense. "Sorry, but did I say something wrong?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "I feel like I want to kill that guy. I don't want anyone touching you, Kagome."

She feels so protected in his arms, "Except you?"

His smile widened, "Only if you let me." She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him long and hard. They dance for a little while more and then they took a break.

"Wait." he stopped walking as soon as they got off the dance floor.

She flipped open her phone, "Let me take a picture." He tried to do a bad boy pose, which made her laugh. "One more!" she said after the she took that picture.

"I got a better idea." he grabbed the phone from her, "Let's take one of both of us." he pulls her in close. She pressed her cheek against his while he held out her phone as far as possible, and then he took the picture. After he took it he kissed her one last time and then let her go.

"I've got to admit, this is really fun." She started scanning the crowd and spotted Sango and Miroku grinding against each other.

"Looks like they're having a good time." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

As Sango and Miroku were dancing they talked.

"So Sango what would you say if I asked you out on a date?"

The question caught her by surprise, "A d-date?" he nodded his head, "I would probably say yes."

A smile spread across his face, "How about next week Saturday?"

"That sounds perfect."

They talked about how they liked the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha were getting to know each other more.

'Inuyasha you're an idiot. I don't want you doing this drug deal.' Miroku thought as he watched his best friend dance with a girl he liked, a lot. An idea popped into Miroku's head. 'Maybe Kagome can help me….'

When both couples were finally satisfied with their night out, they left the club and walked out into the parking lot.

"I had a great time." Sango sighed as she felt Miroku's arm wrap around her waist.

"Me too." Inuyasha said. The boys walked the girls to their car and said their good-byes. "See you later, Kagome." he kissed her gently on the lips, savoring each second. She slipped his bandana into his back pocket while they kissed. He mouthed a thanks.

"Bye, Miroku." Sango said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I had a wonderful time with you Sango. And thanks for your number." she blushed.

"Come on Miroku." Inuyasha grabbed his friend by the back of the shirt, "Let them get home." they watched as the girls drove away.

"Man Kagome is really something." Miroku said as they got into his car.

"Yeah." he leaned back in the passenger seat and smiled at the thought of them dancing, "She's a good dancer."

"Sango too! She was amazing! We have to take them to a dance or something. I wish there was a dance at school, one that seniors go too."

"You mean prom?"

"PROM! I totally forgot! Do you know when it is?"

"I think next month." Inuyasha was trying to remember what all the posters around school said.

"I'm going to ask Sango." Miroku smiled.

"Good for you, man." he slouched into the seat.

"You're not taking Kagome?"

"Naw, she'll probably hate me after she finds about the bet."

"How is she going to find out?"

"Kikyo."

"Are you serious?! Dam she's irritating!"

"I know." the rest of the ride was spent in silence until they reached Inuyasha's house. "Thanks for the ride, Miroku."

"No problem. And Inuyasha, please don't do the drug deal."

"I have to." he closed the door and went into his house. After he jumped into his bed he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Inuyasha." the voice made his skin crawl.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" he sat up on his bed.

"The day has been changed for the drug deal."

"To when?"

"Sunday."

"But that's in two days." an uneasy feelings rested in his stomach.

"Yes I know. You are still able to do it, correct?"

"Well I'm not so su-"

"Good. Come pick up the rental car at the warehouse before you go."

"But-" the line went dead. "SHIT!" he flew his phone across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor, but it wasn't broken.

'What the hell am I going to do now?' he placed his forearm over his eyes. 'I have to do this…I have to be strong….'

The next morning after Kagome got up and ate her breakfast she heard a knock at her door. 'Wonder who that is.' she wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door and saw Miroku.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" she could tell he was nervous, but about what?

"I kinda need to talk to you."

"Oh okay. Come on it." she opened her door wider and he walked in. The sat down on the couches in the living room.

"Who's at the door?" Kagome hears her mom yell from her room.

"My friend Miroku." she smiled at him and whispered, "She's probably going to come out and check things out, so don't worry." he nodded. "So what's up?"

"Inuyasha needs help. He won't listen to me." he lowered his voice, "A big drug deal is going down, and Inuyasha is the guy who's doing it.

"Dr-drug deal?" the fact that Inuyasha did illegal things didn't cross her mind until now. "No. He can't, I don't want him to…"

"I've tried to talk him out of it, but-" his phone started to ring. "Excuse me for a second." he opened his phone, "Hello?"

"Miroku it's Inuyasha."

"Hey man I was just-"

"Sorry to bother you man, but the deal got moved up to tomorrow. I need a ride to the police station so I can pick up my motorcycle. Can you take me?"

Miroku was shocked, "Ye-yeah sure. I'll be over in a bit." he hung up.

He looked Kagome in the eyes, "Change of plans. The deal is happening tomorrow. I have to go pick him up to get his bike."

"What can I do?" tears were forming in her eyes.

"Well guarantee he's going to the warehouse after, so can I pick you up?"

"Uhm yeah sure, but why?"

"I have a plan."

"Okay." they both got up and she walked him to the door.

"Be ready in about a hour." he walked out and ran to his car.

The pain struck her heart as soon as Miroku drove away. She held in the tears as best as she could until her mom popped into the living room.

"Where's that boy?"

"He left."

"How rude. I don't want you hanging around people who don't-" Kagome started walking up her stairs. "EXCUSE ME KAGOME!"

"Give it a rest mom." she walked into her room and closed her door.

"It's about time Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped as he got into Miroku's car.

"You're welcome." he replied sarcastically. "So what are you going to do after you get your bike?" he asked casually.

"I think I'm going to go to the warehouse and have a few beers. I need to calm down."

'Good.' Miroku thought. He dropped Inuyasha off at the police station and drove to Kagome's.

"I'm hear to pick up my bike." Inuyasha told the officer at the desk.

"$500." he placed the money on the counter. "Follow me." he walked to the back of the station to the parking lot and showed him his bike. He tossed the keys at Inuyasha. "Have a good day."

He hopped on his bike and it roared to life. "Hey bud, I missed you." he spoke to the bike. It took him about 15 minutes to get to the gang's hang out.

"Got your bike back?" Koga asked as he rode in.

"Yup." he hopped off and grabbed the beer in Koga's hand.

"Hey!" he watched as Inuyasha gulped it down.

"Thanks, you're a real pal." they laughed and went to grab more beers.

Kagome saw Miroku's car drive up from her window. She quickly ran down stairs and dodged her mom.

"Hey!" she gasped when she reached his car.

"Hurry, get in!" she opened the door and got in. they flew down the streets taking turns down streets she'd never been down until they reached the warehouse. She could see a couple people standing outside wearing bandanas like Miroku and Inuyasha. When they got out of the car she could feel eyes on her.

"Try and ignore them." he grabbed her arm and brought her into the warehouse. She could hear people talking very loud, one of them was Inuyasha.

"I'll go and talk to him myself." Miroku's hand didn't let go of her arm.

"Not yet. Sesshomaru is talking to him, wait till he's done." she stayed standing by Miroku. They slowly walked toward the two talking, trying not to attract attention. Kagome watches as the man, who sort of looks like Inuyasha, hands him a paper.

Inuyasha notices Sesshomaru starring at something behind him, he then starts smelling her. He turns around and locks eyes with Kagome. He says something to Sesshomaru and folds the paper and shoves it in his pocket.

"What the hell are you doing here?" his voice is hard and tough with an expression to match.

"I just-" he grabs her upper arm and starts pulling her towards the exit.

"You're just LEAVING!" he starts yanking her harder, "Who the fuck brought you here?!"

"I did." Inuyasha spun around and met eyes with Miroku.

"Why the hell did you bring her!?" he shouted.

"I wanted to come-" Kagome tried to get in the conversation.

"Why, are you ashamed of showing her your life? This is your future isn't it? She deserves to know-" he's cut off by a punch in the jaw by Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screams. She runs over to Miroku, who was on the floor, "Why did you do that!? He's your best friend!"

"I don't want you seeing this place!" he spreads his arms as if presenting his life, "You shouldn't have brought her, Miroku." his head lowers, "She doesn't belong here."

"Neither do you." Miroku whispers. "Take her home." he gets up slowly while wiping some blood from his jaw.

"Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha says as he holds out his hand.

'I can't leave him here.' she stays by Miroku, making sure he's okay. Then a loud voice booms throughout the warehouse. Kagome shivers at the authority in the man voice.

"What's going on here?" she see's him, Sesshomaru. He was dressed in a dark suit with a white dress shirt underneath. His hair was the same color as Inuyasha, but he looked so different.

"Nothing." both Miroku and Inuyasha say in unison.

"Take her somewhere else, Inuyasha." he nods and grabs Kagome's hand and hurries her out of the place. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she got out and exhaled loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

OKay so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter . thanks for the reviews and stuff =-]

So remember this plot is from the story 'Perfect Chemistry'. alot of the stuff in here is from the book sooooo yeaaah . If you dont understand whats going on . . . just wait for the next chapter haha well go on and read ! ! ! oh and also REVIEW ! ! !

* * *

Inuyasha places his hand on the small of her back and starts walking her to his motorcycle.

"Let's get out of here. You and me." he gave her a soft smile. He hopped onto his bike and waited for her to get on. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief as she straddled his bike. He revved the engine before speeding away from the warehouse. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they sped down streets, which eventually become a blur. Inuyasha feels something hit his face.

'Aw shit.' it starts raining., 'I hope she isn't getting wet.' He then feels Kagome press her body closer to his and hide her face in his back. A small smile spreads on his face, he loved protecting her.

He tries to ride through the rain, "Can we stop now!?" Kagome finally yells through the deafening storm.

"Sure." he sighs. He pulls the bike under an abandoned bridge. They hear the raining pounding on the bridge loudly, but they have a safe secluded place from the rain.

Kagome hops to the ground as he stays sitting on the bike, "You're an idiot!" she shouts, "You can't deal drugs! It's dangerous and so stupid! Do you want to go to jail!? Cause that's where you'll probably go if you get caught! You may not care, Inuyasha, but I do. I don't want you to ruin your life." her voice lowers to a whisper.

He finally looks into her eyes, "What do you want me to say, Kagome?" he shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing." she turns away from him, "Everything…." she turns back around, "Say SOMETHING so I don't feel like such an idiot." her head lowers and her bangs cover her eyes.

He clenches his fists so he wont try and brush her hair away from her eyes. "I don't know what I can say-"

She cuts him off, "You can say you won't do it!"

"Then it'll be a lie. I don't want to lie to you. Kagome, look at me." he wants to look into her eyes.

"I can't." she turns away from him again and stares at the rain falling. "I keep thinking of all the terrible things that could happen to you." He reaches his hand out and grabs her arm softly. She feels him tugging her arm gently, she gives in. He pulls her to him.

"Don't think, Kagome. It will all work out, don't worry so much."

"But-" she tries to protest, but his mouth covers hers.

The smell of vanilla erases his nerves, he gets lost in her scent. His hand braces the small of her back while her hands grips his soaked shoulders, 'urging' him on. He slides his hands under her shirt and hold her hips.

"Come to me." he moans. He lifts her until she's straddling him over the bike.

'This is it.' she thinks while bracing herself for what they're about to do. They both don't stop kissing each other, until he starts kissing her neck, mumbling how good she feels to him. He lingers there until she finally leans back and lets him take her shirt off. She doesn't feel uncomfortable, she wants all his pain to go away, she wants to make him feel wanted, maybe even loved.

'I can forget all the bad stuff.' he thinks while he starts kissing her lips more passionately. 'When I'm with her, it feels so good, it feels right. I can't think of anything else but her!'

'This is amazing!' she was never able to get this feeling around another guy before. Inuyasha made her feel beautiful, sexy and wanted.

"I'm losing control." she gasps between kissing. She wants to let loose and experience something new, but something tries to hold her back.

He stops kissing her and smiles, "I've already lost it." he grinds his body against her, showing her how much control he's lost. He feels her hips moving against him, inviting him.

'I don't deserve it.' he wants to turn down the invitation, but he just moves his hands slowly between her breasts.

She catches his hand, "I don't want to stop, Inuyasha."

'I can take her so easily!' he yells at himself, 'She's asking for it! God help me!' he starts kissing her lips slowly. The bet pops into his head, that stupid, crazy bet he made with Naraku. 'When I made that bet with him, I had no feelings for this Kagome. But the way she makes me feel is so different….I don't want to think about what feelings I have or might have for her. I want to make love to Kagome! I don't want to fuck her on a motorcycle like a whore!' he stops kissing her and takes a deep breath. He removes his hands from her body and looks into her eyes.

"I can't take you like this, not here." he says between breaths.

She smiles at him, "I kind of didn't want to do it here either." she joked so it wouldn't be awkward.. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder as his rested on her head. "I really needed a hug." she giggled.

He smirked, "Me too." he holds her tighter against him.

'I love him….' the thought brought fear into her heart. 'I don't want to love him…I'm to scared to lose him!' she fights with herself. Inuyasha burrows his face in her hair and relaxes.

'Kagome, if things were different I'd never give you up.' they stayed that way for a while. The rain finally stopped and they both snapped back into reality. She got off the bike and put her shirt back on.

"You're not going to do the drug deal….are you?" she runs her finger through her hair.

He stays on the bike and tries not to snap at her, "I am."

Her heart sinks, "Why!? Why do you have to do something that…ILLEGAL!?"

"That illegal?" he mocked her a smile.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." his right hand cups her face.

"I'm in a gang. What do you expect?" he strokes her soft skin.

"Get out of it then." he hears her whine.

"If I want to get out," he paused, "I have to get beat by the gang."

"What do you mean get beat?"

"They will beat me up, all of them. The whole gang will participate in the beating. If you live, you get out. There was only 2 guys who lived. They'll beat you so bad you could die if you don't hold on. Besides, my family needs this. You wont ever understand."

"Your family needs money?" she was trying to understand, so he could talk to her and open up to her.

"Does it look like I need money?" he tried to joke around, but she was taking it seriously.

"No but-"

"How about we change the subject, Kagome? I can't talk about this with you."

"You like me don't you?"

"Of course I do!" he groaned.

"Then don't do the drug deal." he adjusts his bandana on his head and starts fiddling with his hair.

"I have to. My mom and Shippo need to be protected! I'm the only one who can do it. And Sesshomaru wants me to 'move up' in the Red Dragons and secure me in it." he pauses and looks into her eyes, "I think about starting a life with you, Kagome." she gasps. "But I cant. No one, not even you, will get me to change my mind."

"So you're willing to throw everything away. Even what we have?"

He didn't want it to come to this, "No no no! I'm not throwing away anything! I want you to be with me Kagome!" the words fly out of his mouth.

"If you do the drug deal, it's over." She doesn't want it to end, but she doesn't want him to do the drug deal even more.

No one spoke. "Take me to Sango's." was the last thing she said to him. She got on the bike and he drove her over to her friends house. She tightend her arms around his waist, knowing all to well this is her last ride with him. Inuyasha doesn't speed to Sango's, he takes his time, not wanting to let her get off the bike.

When they finally reach the house, Kagome gets off slowly. "You don't have to do this." he doesn't look at her, "It doesn't have to end like this." tears well up in her eyes.

He immediately smells them and looks at her, 'I can't do this!' he revs the engine.

"Yeah I do." he can feel his heart breaking, "And yes it does." he zooms away leaving her standing alone.

'He left…' she thought will all her heart he was going to stay, but he proved her wrong and left.

"Kagome!?" she hears Sango cry out to her. She turns toward the voice and see's Sango's sad face. "Wh-what's wrong?" she feels her knees buckling.

"He left."

"Who left?" she grabs her friends arms to hold her up. "Who?"

"Inuyasha." the name stings her heart.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe he'll come back." she had no idea what was going on. Kagome didn't talk anymore, they just walked into the house and Sango let her cry. Inuyasha went back to the warehouse and met many confusing looks.

"Inuyasha what the hell was that all about?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha didn't answer he kept walking toward the beer. Abi noticed that Inuyasha was being all spacey so she asked Bankotsu what was wrong.

"Dude, I don't even know."

"Well what happened today?"

"Oh that Kagome girl came here with Miroku."

"Kagome? Are you serious? Why?"

"I don't know, Abi. Why don't you ask your new boy friend, Hiten." a blush spread across her face.

"Shut up!" she punched him on the arm and walked away.

'There it is!' he finds the beer and Miroku.

"Inuyasha….where's Kagome?" he asks

"At Sango's."

"Oh that's good."

"No it's not. Were not talking anymore, Miroku. It's all over."

He does a double-take, "What!? What the hell happened!?"

"She didn't want me to do the drug deal, but I said I was. Then she said if I do it, were over."

"You idiot!" Miroku slaps him on the back on the head.

"HEY-!" Inuyasha growls

"GO FOR HER!!"

"I can't! I don't want to talk about it, Miroku. Please let me move on with my life."

Miroku see's the pain in Inuyasha's eye, even though he won't admit it. 'Kagome, I know you can change his mind! You gave up to soon!!!!' he wanted to go and talk to her, but he felt like he caused the problem between them, 'If I didn't take her here, she wouldn't have known. They would still be together….'

"Well I'm going to go home man." Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts, "Can I have my Zune back?"

"Oh yeah sure." he dug into his pocket and handed him his mp3 player.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then." Miroku nodded, "Later man." he walked out and hopped on his bike.

"INUYASHA!" Abi shouts hoping he hears her, but he doesn't. His earphones are blasting his music so loud he can't even hear the roar of his bike. He zooms off leaving Abi standing alone. "Damn it." he kicks the dirt and walks back into the warehouse.

As he's riding home a certain song starts playing. His heart aches as he listens to the lyrics. He couldn't remember the song title for his life. When he finally caught a red light he pulled out his Zune and looked at the song name.

'Promise….' he thought, 'By Matchbook Romance.' he repeated the song one more time as he kept riding. He didn't know where he was riding to. His house wasn't anywhere near where he was riding. Before he knew it, he was riding past Kagome's house.

'Shit.' he sped past not wanting to see if she was home or not. When he finally got home his mom was waiting for him, as usual.

"And that's what happened." Kagome finished telling the story about what happened between her and Inuyasha.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Kagome." she was trying to comfort her friend, but it wasn't working.

She hugged a pillow closer to her body, "I'm so….sad."

"Don't be! I mean come on you're still one of the hottest girls in school. You could get any guy you want."

"No, I'm not." tears started rolling down her cheek. She hears her phone ringing, but doesn't bother looking for it.

"Uh, it's Miroku." Sango says as she lifts up her phone.

"Why's he calling me…?" she reaches and grabs the phone from Sango.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, sorry to bother you, but we need to talk!"

The next morning Miroku drops by Inuyasha's house. He opens the front doors and see's Izayoi.

"Hey aunty." he kisses her on the cheek.

"Miroku." she smiles her million dollar smile, "How are you? Oh dear, how did you get that bruise?" she softly touches his jaw.

"Your son." he gives an evil grin.

"Inuyasha?" she watches Miroku nod his head. "INUYASHA!" she yells for her son.

"Yes ma?" he walked into the living room.

"What did you do to Miroku?!" his eyes shoot to the big bruise on his jaw.

"Aw shit."

"Apologize to him, Inuyasha." her voice was strict.

"Sorry, Miroku."

"It's okay Inuyasha." he pats his friend on the shoulder and sits down at the small table and starts grabbing food. Inuyasha sighs and sits down at the table too.

"So what's up?" Miroku asks.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"My dads death."

His fork drops, "Oh."

'Ever since I talked about it with Kagome, I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. I remember some stuff, but the rest are all jumbled. What I don't get is the fact that my dad smiled right before he was shot. He was even talking to the other person, nervously, but nonetheless talking.' As Inuyasha continues to think about everything, the day passes. Miroku leaves and he eventually goes to Myoga's body shop. He's nervous about the drug deal. 'I guess I'm going to be just as good as my dad in the gang. I can't be a role model for Shippo.' a million thoughts rush through his mind. He starts tinkering with all the cars, trying to keep him self busy. His thoughts eventually land on the one thing he didn't want to think about, Kagome. 'I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably on a date with someone.' he let out a small growl, 'Maybe she's kissing him too!' he grips tightly on the wrench. 'Who wouldn't want to kiss her….?' he's underneath a car when he hears the soft knocking on the door. The wrench slips out of his hand and lands on his face, 'Who the hell is that?!' he starts rubbing his face.

"I got it, Inuyasha." Myoga says as he hops toward the door.

Kagome is standing nervously at the front door of Myoga's auto body shop. She is taking deep breaths so she doesn't collapse. She prays that Inuyasha is alone.

'So I'm going to seduce Inuyasha.' she says to herself for the fiftieth time. She looks at what she's wearing; a black trench coat with barely anything underneath.

'Shouldn't have worn these stupid shoes.' her high heels wobbled under her weight, 'I don't even know how to walk in them!' she slowly opened her coat and let the cold breeze in. She shivered as the air made her skin turn bumpy. She finally hears someone unlock the door. When she notices it's not the eyes she was familiar with, her face turned red and she quickly closed her coat and tied it.

"Whoa." Myoga said with a blush on his face.

"Is Inuyasha here?" she gasped.

"Oh yes. INUYASHA! You have a, uh, visitor."

"Who is it Myoga?" she hears Inuyasha yell.

"I was just leaving. Tell him to lock up please. Thanks." she watched Myoga hop away to wherever he goes.

"Myoga! Who is it…." his voice trailed off as he reached the door. "Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" he started looking out the door for someone to be with her, "Who are you here with?"

"Uhm-"

Before she could answer he started talking again, "Didn't you say we were over too? I'm sorry I'm just really confused!"

"Well I could explain it to you if you let me in I'm freezing out here."

"Where's Myoga?" his eye brow raised.

"He left." she said quickly, "He asked if you could lock up when you're done."

"Right." he scratched the back of his head and slid of his bandana. "I have shit load of work…..but I guess you could come in." he moved aside so she could pass.

"Thanks." she walked into the body shop and he slowly closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

I'M SORRY ! ! ! hahha shoot ! i didn't mean to take sooooooooooo effin long ! but i started school like 2 weeks ago and it's been super gay. I know this chapter is SUPAH short, but come on at least i updated right ? =-] yeaaah it's a really short chapter haha ENJOY

* * *

He saw her eyes darting all over the body shop.

"Need a chair or something?" he asked her

She blushed, "Yes, please." He walked away from her. She could hear him banging things around and he came back with a blanket hanging on his forearm.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "I only have this." he spread the blanket out on the floor and she slowly sat down. "Why are you wearing that?" he pointed at her coat while he tossed a few tools into a tool box.

She tried to smile seductively, "I don't want to be only walking around with what's underneath…or what's not."

A dumb look crossed Inuyasha's face. 'What….?'

'Damn it! That sounded so dumb! I don't even know what I said!' she blushed.

"Okay…" he eyed her, "Why are you here Kagome?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Inuyasha."

"About what?"

"About us."

"So you come half naked…just to TALK to me?" his eye brow raised.

"Who said I'm naked?" she giggled. He didn't say anything back. "So how have you been?"

He stared at her lips, "Shitty. You?"

She lowered her head, "Not so good." she noticed him starring at her lips. "What are you looking at?" his eyes darted to hers.

"You."

"More specially, my lips." she bit her bottom lip.

"N-no I wasn't." he clenched his fist.

Her heart started to beat fast, "Do you want to kiss me, Inuyasha?"

When he looked into her eyes he felt all his pain and confusion wash away. "I always want to kiss you, Kagome." he saw her shiver when he said her name. They slowly started to move closer to each other.

"You look so sad." her hand cupped his cheek.

"I missed you." her eyes widened when she heard what he said.

"I missed you too." she got onto her knees while he still sat regularly. She slowly started to unbutton her coat. He looked up at her with amazement.

'She's so beautiful….' as she was on her knees Inuyasha's face was directly in front of her chest. She looked down at him and smiled as she slid the trench coat off and revealed what she was wearing. A black lace bra starred at him.

"Whoa." he said loudly. She laughed.

"Does it look good?" she teased as she got up and spun around for him. She was only wearing black, boy short underwear and a black lace bra.

"No wonder you were cold…." his voice trailed off. He couldn't take his eyes of her body. After she finished twirling for him, she started walked towards him, but then tripped over a power cord. He sat up and caught her in his arms before she hit anything. He then placed her on the soft blanket and settled on top of her. He began to feel her soft warm skin through his clothes. He felt something tugging his shirt, and then realized it was Kagome's hand.

"Take off your shirt." she smiles.

He looked at her for a few seconds and then finally realized what was going on. He quickly got up, took of his shirt and then laid on her again.

'I can't believe this!' he thinks as she slowly started to caress his chest. He lowered his face down to hers and they start to kiss like long lost lovers. He starts to move his hands all over her exposed body as they kiss passionately.

"Inuyasha…" she whispers through the kisses. He stops and looks at her. "I…" she started to blush, "I brought protection." she reached for her coat and pulled out packs of condoms from the pocket.

"Were you planning to make this an all night?" he joked. She smiled and tried not to think so much of it.

He was beating himself up on the inside, 'I should have been prepared…but how the hell was I suppose to know it was going to be tonight!?' they started to kiss again.

"Wait wait." she stopped again, "Aren't you going to take your pants off?" he looked at his pants and smiled at her.

'I want to make his last…' he thought. He looked up at a clock that was hanging on the wall, 'Shit. I wish I could make this last all night…' but reality slapped him hard in the face. 'I have business to do. I can't afford to wait.' he took off his pants and things started to heat up. His hand reached for one of the condoms laying on the blanket. He continued to kiss Kagome, but his hand clenched around the packet tighter and tighter.

'DAMN IT!' he opened his hand and dropped the condom. He stopped kissing Kagome and looked into her brown eyes. She gasped.

"Inuyasha…." his eyes were glassy.

'He looks like he's about to cry….' the thought drives her crazy.

"Are you okay?" her hand reaches his face.

"I can't do this Kagome…" he whispers. He see's a tear run down her cheek. "I…."

"Love you." she finishes his sentence. He stares at her and smiles. He lowers his head and kisses her tear.

Inuyasha sneaks a glance at the clock. 'Shit.' he gets off of her and pulls on his pants.

She adjusts herself so her elbows are holding her up. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"I have to go." he starts looking for his shirt on the ground. Her heart drops.

"N-no! You can't!" he finds his shirt, puts it on and then looks at her.

"Kagome, things haven't changed. I'm still in the Red Dragons…and I have to do some business." his body stiffens.

"Inuyasha…don't go…" her eyes start to water. "You said you loved me…"

He kneels down at puts his hand on her shoulder. "I do, Kagome."

"Then prove it!"

He takes his hand off her shoulder and punches the ground. "I can't." those two words haunt him.

'I WANT TO SAY YES KAGOME! I DO!' he screams in his head, 'I want to stay with you, but you deserve better then me…'

Kagome gets up from the blanket and grabs her coat. She quickly puts it on, not even bothering to button it up all the way and walks to the exit. Inuyasha wants to follow her, but he knows he can't. Kagome isn't his to protect….

His ears start to twitch, "Oh no." before he can stop her, Kagome opens the door. She see's a few cars lined up with Red Dragon gang members packed in them. Inuyasha runs out and spots Naraku with his jaw to the floor.

"Shit." he runs in front of Kagome to try and cover her, but it's no use, her long legs are fully visible as well as her bra.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!!" Naraku shouts.

"INUYASHA!" he hears Bankotsu cheer.

"What's going on?" Kagome asks Inuyasha, but he ignores her.

"Get in your car and go home." he orders her. Inuyasha scans the crowd and notices someone is missing.

'Where's Miroku?" he asks himself. Instead of thinking of his friend he walks Kagome to the car she came in.

"Who's car is this?"

"Sango's-"

"Never mind, please go." he tells her.

"Please don't be mad at Miroku." she shuts her door and drives off.

'Be mad at Miroku? Why would I?' he wanted to talk to her about it, but she drove off.

He walked toward the gang. "Hey guys, I got to go." he hopped on his bike and revved the engine.

"Inuyasha, did you seriously bang her?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha just flashed him a smile and sped off.

He rode to the warehouse and picked up the rental car that was parked outside. No one was around, it was an eerie feeling.

'Where is everyone…?' He parked his bike behind the warehouse and walked to the car. He got in the car and got himself situated. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He was only a few minutes away from the drop-off spot. He didn't even want to think about what kind of merchandise was in the trunk. 'Just focus, come on. Your old man did it, and so can you.' he said to himself. He finally arrives at a parking lot. He leans against the steering wheel and looks at his surroundings. He shuts off his lights as he continues to slowly drive. The moon is shining brightly, guiding him to the exact location. He stops the car when he see's something laying on the ground.

"Huh?" he turns off the engine and opens his car door. He closes it gently and walks over to the figure on the ground. His pace starts to quicken as he catches the scent of blood….he starts to panic.

'That scent…!' he starts to run. When he finally reaches the figure, he see's his best friend soaked in blood.

"MIROKU!?" he kneels down and slowly turns over his body, "SHIT!" Miroku's blood soaks Inuyasha's hands. He puts his head on his thighs. "Miroku, please man get up!" he see's Miroku open his eye lids slowly.

"Inuyasha….I really messed up. S-sorry." he managed to say

"Why did you come here!? Why didn't you stay away!?" he grabbed his friends hand, "Don't die on me Miroku! You can't!"

"I don't want to die…" blood started to stream out of his mouth. "I really don't want to go…"

"Then don't! Miroku stay with me! Don't leave me! You're going to be alright! I'm going to get you to a hospital!" Inuyasha hears foot steps approaching. He lifts his head up and see's Sesshomaru.

"Huh. I don't know how I could have thought that human was you." His voice disgusted Inuyasha. "I thought you were the only one who knew where the "drug deal" was going to happen."

"I was!" Inuyasha snapped. He felt Miroku tighten his grip on his hand. "Miroku, hold on man." Inuyasha placed his head on the ground and he got up and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Now I can get this over with." Sesshomaru whipped out his gun.

"Why are you using a gun? Can't fight me!?" he heard his boss chuckle.

"If I were to kill you with my own hands, guarantee I'll get found out." he pointed his gun at Inuyasha.

"You killed my dad, didn't you?" the words came out of Inuyasha's mouth without him thinking.

"I did."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything started to fit. The way his father smiled before he got shot, the bruises on his mom's arm, the reason Sesshomaru wants to kill him.

"Why?!" his blood started to feel hot.

"He was going to make you leader of the Red Dragons. YOU! A half-breed! That's ridiculous! I should have been the one he picked first! I'm his eldest son!"

"Are you serious?! You killed dad because he was going to make me leader, and not you!?!?!"

Sesshomaru growled at him, "Get on your knees!" he shoves the gun against his chest. Inuyasha got down on his knees and put his hands on his head. "I'm going to kill you here and now. You don't deserve to live. It ends now." before he pulled the trigger Inuyasha clawed his hand that held the gun. The gun dropped from Sesshomaru's hand.

"SHIT!" blood started to drip from his hand. Inuyasha, with his demon speed, punched Sesshomaru in the face. He fell to the floor, but quickly got back up. "You want to fight like this? Fine." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to fight for their lives. Even though Sesshomaru was much faster then his younger brother, Inuyasha was much stronger.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO LIVE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he felt strength from his father and Miroku in him. After 15 minutes, they were both weakening, but neither gave up. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's neck and flew him on the ground.

"UGH!" his back slammed into the hard concrete ground. "Can't lose…have to win…" he felt something under his back. He slowly pulled out Sesshomaru's gun. He got up and pointed the gun at him.

"Now you're going to use a weapon, eh?" he mocked Inuyasha.

"This is finished." Sesshomaru growled and started running toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held the gun tight, he locked in on Sesshomaru, no matter where he went….he then pulled the trigger. The gun shot was so loud in the quiet area they were at. He knew the bullet hit Sesshomaru, but he began to feel something burning through his skin.

"What…" he looked down and saw that he was shot as well. His vision was starting to become blurry. He looked at Sesshomaru's still body on the ground and saw the small gun in his hand. "He had another one…" he stumbled to where Miroku was. He looked down at his friend, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Miroku. Looks like were going to be together after all." he drops the gun on the ground. He then hears sirens blasting through the quiet night. "Kind of late…" he turned to where the police parked their cars.

The cops pointed their guns at him.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!!!"

"Great." he slowly lifted his hands in the air even though the excruciating pain made him not want to.

"INUYASHA!!!" he heard someone scream.

He blinked his eyes and saw a girl running toward him. "PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" one of the officers yelled when Kagome ran toward Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome…?" his body collapsed and he blacked out.

* * *

ahhhhhhhh i know kind lame kinda REALLY short but how was it haha

don't hurt me XD


	11. Chapter 11

HEYYYYY ! ! ! =-D i'm soooooooooooo sorry ! haha this chapter is SUPAH short too XD my next chapter will be [i hope] GOOD ! and long too ! it's going to tie up all the loose ends and maybe be the last chapter [?] or maybe i'll make 2 more . i hope you guys are enjoying the story.

* * *

And i just want to say thanks or the reviews . I LOVE THEM ! hahah most of them crack me up and get me in the mood for writing , so much mahalo.

WARNING: this chapter is short =-]

Inuyasha wakes up in an unfamiliar room. The walls are plain and white, the lights dimly lit and the television was playing softly. He tries to adjust his eyes to the room, but everything seemed blurry.

'Where the fuck am I!?' he asks himself. He tries to lift himself up from the rock hard bed, but then groans in pain.

"AGH!" he shouts. His body turns limp in the bed. His ears start to twitch when he hears soft murmuring outside of the room.

"Did you hear something?" her heard his mom's voice ask.

"Was that him?" his heart dropped. It was Kagome's voice.

'What is she doing here….what am I doing here?' he looks to his left and right and notices all the machines he's hooked up to. 'Hospital?' he tries to think. The memories take a while to flood into his mind, 'That's right. Me and Sesshomaru were fighting…and I got shot?' his right hand moved up toward his chest and he felt the bandage wrapped tightly around his left pectoral. He put pressure on his wound and cringed when felt the pain. 'Bastard.' he growled to himself.

"I'll check on him." Kagome says as she opens the door. Inuyasha freezes, he doesn't know what to do.

'Should I pretend I'm still knocked out!? Should I talk to her!? What the hell should I do!?' he doesn't do anything he just stares at her when she comes into his view.

"Inuyasha?" her hears her heart beat quicken.

"Ka-Kagome…" he whispers.

She slowly walks toward his bed and sits on the edge, "How are you?" she places her hand on his leg.

"I'm okay…" he can't raise his voice higher then a whisper.

"I was so worried! When I saw you I almost lost it and then when we found Miroku-" she blurted out.

"Miroku!" he leaned forward and pain spread through his body, "Where is he!?" he tried to ignore the pain, but it was too much, he fell back on the bed. "Kagome!" he stretched his hand for hers. She grabbed it with both of hers. "What happened to Miroku?" she could feel his body trembling.

"Miroku was shot, Inuyasha." she began.

'He's got to be alive! I should have helped him! Why was I so selfish!?' he thought.

"He lost a lot of blood, Inuyasha."

"Is he alive Kagome?!" he wanted to know how his best friend was.

Tears streamed down her cheek, "He is." a small smile spread across her face. Inuyasha felt like something lifted off of his chest, he could breathe again.

He let out a sigh of relief, "How is he?"

"He's in pretty bad shape. He is alive, but barely hanging on. Inuyasha, what happened down there?" she looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm not sure. When I got to the place Miroku was on the ground bleeding and Sesshomaru was trying to kill me and that's all I remember….wait I swear you were there, unless I'm going insane."

"I was there."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you some other time. When you're not in the hospital, you're suppose to be resting." she tried to get up and release her hands from his, but he held onto hers.

"Tell me, now."

She sighed and sat back down, "Well the reason I came over to the shop was to keep you from going to the drug deal. It didn't go as planned, but Miroku said everything would be alright. I didn't know he was going to go instead of you, if I knew I wouldn't have let him do it!" tears stung her eyes, "He told me that IF you still went, I should call the cops and tell them where to go."

"How did you know where we were?"

"Miroku told me." Inuyasha let go of her hand. "He's going to make it Inuyasha. I believe he is."

"Go." he said softly.

"What?" she asked not understanding what he said.

"I want you to go! Get out of here!" she tried to touch his arm, but he flinched from her touch.

"No…I know you're hurting right now, but-"

"No. I don't want you to be here. I don't want anything to do with you Kagome."

Her heart dropped. She got up from the bed and starred at him. "I don't understand…I thought…you said you-"

"It was all for a bet, Kagome."

"A bet to what? Make me love you?" she backed up against one of the walls.

"To get in your pants. To have sex with you! Do I have to spell it out!?"

"But…I….wh…." she stuttered.

"Everything between you and me has been a lie. Nothing was real, you don't mean anything to me. I was suppose to have sex with you, but I had to go and do the drug deal. I couldn't waste time."

'So I'm a waste of time.' she thought to herself.

The room door opened and all of Inuyasha's friends burst it.

"Inuyasha!" each of them shouted at him.

"We were so worried about you!" Kagome heard Abi say.

"A bet." she said under her breath and everyone slowly turned and faced toward her. "Did Inuyasha really make a bet about having sex with me?" she noticed the shocked expression across Abi's face.

Kikyo, who was leaning against another wall, answered, "Yes."

Kagome felt her world collapse. "Well I hope you enjoyed everything, Inuyasha." she walked out of the room.

"Ohhh nooo." Naraku said, trying to be funny. Everyone laughed except Inuyasha.

'I'm sorry Kagome.' he thought to himself as he saw the girl he cared for more then himself walk out of the room. The people he cared about got hurt, he decided he'd rather push them away then have them near.

"Do you want to see Miroku?" Abi asked when the rest of the gang went down to the cafeteria.

"Can I?" he tired to pull himself up.

"Ugh let me help you." Abi wrapped his arm around her shoulders and slid him onto a wheelchair that was waiting on the side of the bed.

"Thanks." he covered himself up with the small hospital gown as best he could. She strolled him out of the room and went toward the elevator.

"What floor is he on?" he asked.

"He's in critical care, so I'm guessing on the floor right above us." the elevator finally opened and they got in. Abi was right about Miroku being on the floor above them, but he wasn't allowed to have visitors.

"I need to see him." he told her.

"I know. I'll get you in, just give me a second." she left his wheel chair by the receptionist desk. 5 minutes passed and Abi finally came back.

"Whoa." his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "Hello nurse Abi."

She laughed and shook her head, "It's a disguise you idiot." she pushed his wheelchair around the hallways until they saw Miroku's name on one of the clipboards. "Here we go." she opened the door and wheeled Inuyasha in.

The image of Miroku laying on the hospital bed, connected to tens and thousands of tubes was burned into Inuyasha's head. He smelt tears coming from Abi, but he didn't say anything. Without him telling her, Abi pushed him next to the bed. She grabbed Miroku's cold hand and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, Miroku." she sobbed, "You got to wake up."

Inuyasha stayed silent.

"I'll be outside." she left the room.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha whispered. He listened to the machines making noises. He heard the door open, "Abi-" he started, but when he saw who it was his eyes widened. "Sango?"

She was carrying a bouquet of flowers in her arms, "Inuyasha? Hey." she said

"What are you doing…wait how did you get in here?" he asked with a confused look.

"Oh, I saw Abi and she snuck me in."

"How did you know Miroku was in the hospital?"

"Kagome told me."

Her name pierced his heart, "Oh. Did she already see him?" he figured Kagome didn't tell Sango about what happened….yet.

"Yeah she told me she did. But she didn't say you were in the hospital too." she paused, "Did something happene between you two?"

He forced a small smiled, "Let her tell you."

"Oh, okay." she placed the flowers on a small shelf next to Miroku's bed. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. If anything changes please tell me." he told her his room number.

"Bye Inuyasha, take care."

He rolled himself out of the room and saw Abi flirting with a young doctor.

"AHEM!" he coughed really loud.

"Huh?" she looked around and saw her friend in the hallway, "Well Dr. Lee I'll see you later." she winked and walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked when they were by the elevators.

"Dr. Lee. He's kind of cute, no?"

He rolled his eyes and his friend as she chatted on.

Kagome, on the other hand, was at home in her room. Her door opened and she immediately snapped.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she flew her pillow at her door, thinking it was her mom or brother.

"Kagome?" a soft voice said.

"Sango?" she got up from her bed and ran to her best friend. Sango hugged her and let her cry. They eventually made it back to the bed by the time Kagome was done crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Kagome sniffed, "Sure. If you want to listen to my sob story."

"Shut up and just tell me."

She told her best friend the whole story, about what happened at the drug deal and what Inuyasha said.

"Are you serious?! Are you sure he wasn't lying??"

"I'm sure. I asked his friends, and they told me it was true."

"Wait…did you guys do IT?"

Kagome blushed, "No we didn't! ALMOST, but he didn't…I mean we didn't do it."

"That's a relief. But I just don't get it. He seemed to be in love with you that night at the club and at school…"

"It doesn't make sense to me either." she sighed, "but what's done is done." she lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

A couple weeks later, when all the rumors finally died down, Kagome noticed Inuyasha still wasn't at school.

'I don't get it. Miroku's back, where is he?' she thought, she wanted to talk to him to fix everything. On her way to class she notices Abi starring at her. Abi motions for her to go in the bathroom. She walks into the girls bathroom and Abi follows.

"Hey Kagome." she says calmly.

"Hey Abi, what's up?" her hands start to shake.

"So I'm guessing you noticed Inuyasha hasn't been to school in a while, right?"

"Mhhm." she nodded her head.

"Well…." she pauses, "He doesn't go to this school anymore…or any school."

"What he…he left?"

"Yeah. Him and his family moved out to some other city." she shrugged. "I just thought I should let you know. I know you really liked him, even though he was a major jackass."

Kagome smiled a weak smile. "Thanks Abi."

Abi put her hand on her shoulder, "You're going to be okay." with that she left the bathroom and Kagome was left alone.

'Great.' she thought to herself and slid to the floor.

* * *

If it seems rushed . . . it isnt really... just review and i'll get those next chapters up !


	12. Chapter 12

YOU GUYS WANTS IT , NOW HERE IT IS ! ! ! ! ! second to the last chapter ! ! ! ! WHOOOO ARE YOU EXCITED !?!?!?!? haha sorry i'm just really happy i finally finished this chapter . yeah its kind short -_- but as leats its up ! ! Thanks for all the reviews ! i love reading them ! sooo yeah if you want the hoepfully LAST chapter , keep up with the reviewing !

* * *

Sango walks into the bathroom, not knowing that her best friend is in one of the stalls crying. As she goes to the sink to wash her hands she hears someone sniffling.

"Huh?" she looks at the bathroom stalls and notices one door is closed. She bends down and looks under the door to see the persons feet. She notices Kagome's shoe right away. "Kagome?" she calls out, but she doesn't answer. She sighs in frustration and gets into the stall next to Kagome's and climbs on the toilet seat and looks into the other stall.

She see's Kagome sitting on the covered toilet seat with tons of toilet paper in her hands, "Aw Kagome, let me in."

"No." she whispers.

"Well then I'm just going to jump in." she starts to climb over the small unstable wall.

"AH! Fine!" she unlocks the stall door and Sango jumps down from the toilet and goes in and closes the door.

She kneels down by her friends feet, "What's wrong Kagome?"

She sniffles some more, "Nothing."

"Oh come on. I know you wouldn't be crying in the bathroom for nothing." she tried to get her friend to smile.

"It's about Inuyasha."

The smile faded from Sango's face, "What happened?"

"Abi told me earlier that he doesn't come to our school anymore. And that he moved."

"Moved?! Oh my gosh…Kagome I'm so sorry. I know you really wanted to fix things with him-"

"It's okay. Maybe this is for the best." she stopped sniffling. Sango patted her shoulder. "Well I need to get to class now."

Kagome walked out of the stall, washed her face and stood by the door.

"You're going to be okay Kagome."

She forced a smile, "I hope so."

After Sango was sure Kagome went to class she started running all over the school looking for Miroku. When she finally spotted him she ran up to him and pulled him away from all his friends.

"Whoa!" he shouted.

"Miroku! Why didn't you tell me?!" she started shaking him by his shoulders.

"Tell you what!?"

"That Inuyasha moved!!! Kagome is heart broken!"

His eyes shifted to the ground, "He didn't want me to say anything." he said in a low tone.

"Why did he move?" she was trying to calm down.

"It was mostly his moms decision. She didn't want him to be surrounded by the gang anymore. Especially since he killed Sesshomau."

"So he's never coming back?" the question slipped out.

"Okay so he told me one other thing, but you have to keep it to yourself, you can't even tell Kagome."

"What! Tell me!"

"He said there was a chance he was going to come back…but only to get OUT of the gang."

"Get out? Like quit the Red Dragons forever?" she felt relief wash over her. "Thank God-"

"But there is a down side to that." Miroku kept starring at Sango with a serious expression.

"What down side?"

"He could die…." Her eyes widened.

When Inuyasha moved, he moved a couple cities north. His mom hoped there wouldn't be anything too bad up there. He dropped out of school and got a job at a hotel. It was a Five-Star hotel with tons of rich guests and hot girls. Inuyasha constantly thought about Kagome, he even tried to date couple of the girls that stayed at the hotel, but it never ended well.

One night, one of the girls took him up to her room. Inuyasha kept comparing her to Kagome. She was about Kagome's height with short black hair and dull brown eyes. He thought if he had sex with her, a Kagome look a-like, he wouldn't think about Kagome anymore. He watched her undress slowly. He smiled as she did a little tease dance and then settled on the bed. She patted the bed for him to get on, but he froze. He couldn't do it….not with her. He ran out of the room and ran home. Inuyasha realized that Kagome ruined every other girl for him. Those girls would never be Kagome…he wanted only her.

After a few months Inuyasha finally decided it was time to go back to his home town and fix things. He wanted to be with Kagome, and the only way he could be able to do that was by getting out of the Red Dragons.

"Inuyasha please don't go!" his mother pleaded.

"I'm sorry mom, but I need to do this." he hugged her tightly.

"For her?" his mom asked softly.

"Yeah." he knew she meant Kagome, "And for dad and you. I want to fix things mom. And this is the only way I can do it. I don't want to be afraid the rest of my life. They are going to find me sooner or later. Jaken is in charge now…he wants to avenge what happened to Sesshomaru. Might as well go to them and get it over with." he let go of his mom. "I love you mom." he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of their new 2 bedroom apartment.

"I love you too, son." and he was gone.

When Inuyasha finally got back in town he went straight to Myoga's body shop. He walked in like always and immediately spotted Myoga doing some paper work.

"Hey old man." He said.

He looked up, "INUYASHA!" he jumped up and down anxiously waiting for Inuyasha to be in jumping distance. "I've missed you so much!!" he hopped on his shoulder and hugged his cheek.

"I missed you too Myoga. Sorry to seem like a jerk, but I came here to talk to you."

Myoga let go and hopped off him to get good look at him, "About?"

"I'm going to leave the gang."

He was speechless.

"Myoga."

"Inuyasha you can't be serious!" he finally said, "There was only one guy who ever lived through that! Do you honestly believe you'll be the second ?"

'He's right,' Inuyasha thought, 'there was only one guy who survived the beating. Even though he lived, he still wishes he was dead.' he shook the thought out of his mind.

"I need to do this, Myoga."

"You know I can't help you right? They'll make me watch! I'm to small to participate, but Jaken will most certainly make your friends beat you."

"I know." he clenched his fists.

"If Jaken thinks any of them are holding back, he'll get people to beat them. Do you really want to put you and your friends through this?!"

"I know it'll be hard on my friends, but I need to do this." he stated.

Myoga sighed, "Lets go." he hopped to a car and they left to the warehouse.

About an hour later, Inuyasha was standing in front of the gang warehouse, facing all of his old friends and Jaken. He wasn't a big demon at all, but the power he had gained by stepping up in the Red Dragons made him powerful.

"What do we owe the pleasure for you showing up here, Inuyasha?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"I want out, Jaken." he said while starring into his eyes.

"Out? Of the gang?" Inuyasha nodded, "Well in order for you to leave, you know what needs to be done right?"

"Yes, am I'm ready." his eyes shifted to Miroku, Abi, Hiten and everyone else standing behind Jaken. They all looked terrified for their friend, even sad. The only one who looked a bit happy was Naraku and maybe Kikyo.

'I guess he still believes me and Kagome had sex.' he smiled on the inside, 'Poor bastard.'

"Well," Jaken said snapping Inuyasha out of thought, "Lets get going. Miroku!"

He jerked, "Uh yeah?"

"Tie something over Inuyasha's eyes and throw him in my car."

"Yes sir." Miroku slowly walked to where Inuyasha was standing. He pulled the bandana off his head and put it around Inuyasha's eyes. "Don't do this man." he whispered.

"I have to." he felt Miroku tie the knot and felt his presence move away. After he felt two people grab his arms and they tied them behind his back. He stands, without moving.

'If this brings me to Kagome, it'll be worth it.' he kept reminding himself.

After his arms were secured he was moved to Jaken's car. He was shoved in the back seat where two other people sat on both sides of him. He knew it was Bankotsu and Hiten. The car drove away from the warehouse. They drove for a good 45 minutes and then stopped.

"Get him out there." Jaken ordered. Hiten jumped out of the car and grabbed Inuyasha and flew him into the dirt. He tried to get up but found it quite difficult without his hands to support him. He knew they were far away, where no one could see them or stop them. When he finally got up he could sense everyone circled around him.

He heard small foot steps approaching the circle, "So Inuyasha how does it feel to be a disgrace to our gang? To be a traitor? We protected you and your family, given you all the things you needed and you turn your back on us!" Jaken spat.

"I didn't betray the Red Dragons. Sesshomaru did!" Inuyasha responded.

Someone, probably Naraku, punched him in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. He wasn't ready for that one. He tried to get up but was shoved back to the ground.

"You understand the consequences, correct?"

"Yes." he said while trying to get back up again.

'Shit, here it goes.' his body tensed as he waited for someone to start off. No one made a sound. All Inuyasha could hear was breathing, heartbeats and whispering.

With out warning someone knocked him hard in the face. He tries to keep himself standing, but it's hard when he knows more blows are coming. Another punch hit him, then one after another until everyone was beating on him.

He feels something slash his back.

He holds in all his screams and grunts. He knows Jaken wants him to scream for his life, but he wont give him the satisfaction.

Someone punched him in the ribs, then in the back where the stinging pain was coming from. Not an inch of his body was being untouched. He could tell who was punching him. All his friends' punches weren't as hard and painful as the others, which were coming from then other gang members that he wasn't so close to. He thought Kikyo was going to beat him the worst, but she didn't. She beat him, but it wasn't as bad as Naraku. He kept himself up for about 5 minutes until he was finally knocked to the ground. Memories of Kagome keep him from crying out in pain. He pictures her beautiful face in his mind to distract from all the pain.

'I'm doing this for us Kagome!' he thinks, 'For you! I want to see your beautiful face again! I want to hold in my arms! I want to smell your sweet scent!' he cringes at the punches and kicks. 'I'm not going to let the Red Dragons determine my life! I want to live! And I want to live it with you!!' He didn't know how the long the beating was going to last, or how long it's been since they started.

When the punches and kicks were stopping he figured it was about an hour, maybe even more. He was too messed up to even care. The fact was he was still alive, barely. Warm liquid was oozing from all over his body.

'Don't black out!' he kept yelling at himself. It was getting harder and harder every minute. His former gang members were still encircled around him, but they were just starring at him. Not one of the moved. He was barely conscious, but he could still smell the scent of tears coming from somewhere.

He figured it was Abi, 'She's so emotional.' he joked to himself. He was still blindfolded and his arms were still tied up.

"Pull him up." Jaken orders. It takes 3 people to pull Inuyasha up on his feet. He tried as hard as he could to stand by himself, but he felt Miroku holding him up.

Inuyasha can feel his body wanting to give up and fall to the ground, 'Fuck. My eyes are swollen.' he tried to test out his arms and leg, 'I think my legs are okay…but my shoulder feels dislocated.' he didn't want to try and test it out.

"Hiten, take off his shirt." the toad looking demon ordered. Hiten slowly ripped off Inuyasha's shirt, trying to be as careful as possible until Naraku shoved him out of the way and ripped the rest, not caring that Inuyasha was in pain. "There's it is."

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha slowly said.

"This." Jaken grabbed his small cane and slammed it at the scar that was on Inuyasha's left pectoral, the wound Sesshomaru gave him.

"AGH!" he crumpled to his knees. It was too much pain for him to handle.

"MYOGA!"

"Yes, Jaken?" Myoga answered trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

"You're coming with me. I don't want you calling no damn ambulance to save his ass."

"Yes….sir."

Inuyasha could hear everyone's foot steps walking to the cars.

'He's going to leave me here to die!?' he asked himself. He tried to move, but his body felt paralyzed. He heard the cars start up and drive away.

"Kagome…." he said softly, "I love you….and I'm sorry." he blacked out.

The next day at school things seemed weird. Kagome noticed that the Red Dragons were all spread out. Abi, Miroku, Hiten and the rest of Inuyasha close friends were separated from Naraku and some of the other people who Kagome didn't know so well. There was tension between all of them.

'What happened?' she wondered, but she soon forgot all about it. On her way to her last class Kagome stopped off at her locker and began to grab books and put some away. She heard someone's heels clicking down the hall, but didn't think anything of it. She closed her locker and turned to the right and saw Kikyo leaning against the lockers, starring at her.

Kagome didn't feel scared, nervous or anything. She just looked back at Kikyo with a confused look.

"He was here you know." she finally said with a cold stare.

"Oh really?" She tried to say with no emotion, but she felt her heart skip a beat.

The two girls just stood there in silence looking at each other.

"Inuyasha was the guy who I loved to show off. He was my big prize, the one no one else could get but me. But then you came along." she paused, "I really hated you, you know."

Kagome shrugged, "I know."

"I hated knowing that YOU had him, and not me." Kikyo said while playing with her newly painted nails.

"Well you don't have to hate me anymore…I don't have him either."

"Oh, I don't." she cracked a smile, "I moved on. There are surprisingly some good looking guys at this school."

Kagome smirked, "I moved on too." she lied.

She heard Kikyo chuckle, "Uh huh." she pushed herself away from the locked and walked away. But as she walked down the hall Kagome heard her mumble, "Inuyasha sure as hell hasn't."

Her heart felt like it caved in, 'What's that suppose to mean!?' she wanted to grab Kikyo and force the information out of, but she didn't want to sink that low.

* * *

SOOO !?!?! how did you like this chapter ? you know how you can tell me ? A REVIEW ! clever yeah ? XD


	13. Chapter 13

OH MY GOSH ! ! ! ! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER ! ! ! !=-D i'm so excited ! ! !

I loved writing this story haha even though it took me hella long to finish. and i just want to say thank you all again for reading and reviewing . i love all of your reviews ! !

Well i really hope you guys enjoyed this story. and just a reminder i got this story off of a book called Perfect Chemistry. it's a really good book haha

Oh special thanks to daichilover =-] you're idea was SUPAH good XD i wish i could give special thanks to EVERYONE . . .but it'd take too long cause ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME ! ! ! ! !

I'll stop now. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF **TRUST ME** ! ! ! !

* * *

Five months later.

'I can't believe I'm actually here.' Kagome thinks to herself as she continues to unpack her boxes in her dorm at the University. She graduated from high school and decided to go to a university few miles away from her home and dorm there so she wouldn't have to live with her family. Sango wanted her to stay so they could go the community college in there home town, but Kagome wanted to get away.

"We better hang out Kagome Higurashi!" she clearly remembers Sango saying as she cried her eyes out the day Kagome left.

'I did promise her we were going to hang out.' she smiled and she wiped her forehead. 'Seems like I've been unpacking for hours! What time is it?' she grabs her phone from her back pocket and flips it open. Her hearts skips a beat. 'Inuyasha…' she see's the picture of her and Inuyasha as her screen saver on her phone. 'I still can't believe I didn't delete this picture.' a small smile appears on her face.

Her phone starts to ring and she see's it's Sango calling. She answers it.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Kagome!" Sango sounds more excited then usual.

"What's up?" Kagome holds the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Not much. Hey what are you doing?"

"Just unpacking. Susie wants me to get rid of all the boxes."

"Susie? Oh yeah your roommate." she sounded disgusted. Kagome knew she didn't like her. "Well what are you doing at…." she paused.

"At?"

"Wait. Do you think you can just come down here and do your packing later. I really miss you!"

She laughed, "Sango I just told you I'm unpacking-"

"PLEASE KAGOME!" Sango begged.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome grumbled.

"THANK YOU KAGOME!"

"Yes Sango. Anything for you. Uhm well I'll be down in about thirty minutes then, okay?"

"Yeah sure that's fine. Just call me when you're almost here."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

They hung up. Kagome stacks all her boxes and pushed them against her wall.

'Susie wont mind too much…' she grabber her car keys and left the room.

It was about a 20 minute drive, but Kagome took her sweet time and arrived in 36 minutes. She got out of her car and locked the car door. She noticed that there was a couple cars parked in front of Sango's house, but didn't think anything of it. She saw Sango rush out of her front door and fly into Kagome.

"KAGOME!!!" she squealed.

She laughed, "Yes Sango?" and wrapped her arms around her tiny friend.

"I'm so glad you're here! Come on lets go inside." she started to yank on Kagome's arm.

"What's the rush? Oh is Miroku here?" she asked while being dragged to the front door.

"Yeah he is, but that's not really important right now." they finally reached the door. "Well I'm going to go some drinks in the kitchen-"

"Want me to help?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no no no. Just go in the living room. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." she watched Sango practically run for the kitchen.

She sighed, 'Geez Sango way to make me feel welcomed.' she closed the door. Sango had a typical normal house. When you first walked into the front door there was a stair case leading up to the second floor. To the right was the living room, and to the left was the dinning room. Kagome slowly made her way into the living room.

She hears the television playing softly. When she looks up she sees someone sitting on the couch facing the TV. The long silver hair should have been a clue to who was sitting there, but it didn't click in Kagome's head until it was too late. The man slowly stood up and turned around to look Kagome in the eyes.

"Hey Kagome." he said in a steady voice.

Her heart dropped.

All the feelings she thought she left behind and tried to forget about, came flooding back into her. His gold eyes pierce her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha…" she finally finds her voice. He starts to walk toward her slowly. She finally notices what he's wearing; Blue checkered button down shirt and khaki shorts with his hair tied up.

He stands in front of her.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked. "I mean why are you at Sango's?" she tried not to sound like jerk.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi to her and Miroku."

Her heart started to beat uncontrollably.

"You came all the way down here to say hi?"

"Not exactly." he smiled, "I'm going to the university up there." he pointed in the direction to the college Kagome was going to. "I was able to get my GED after I quit the Red Dragons. And I sold my bike and now I'm working up at the school and taking out loans."

Nothing was getting through to Kagome. 'College!? In dress clothes?! HERE?!'

"You quit the Red Dragons? Don't people die from that?"

"Yeah, they usually do." he paused, "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have survived." she finally noticed the new scars on his face and arms

"Wh-what di-did they do to y-you?!" she stuttered as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

He quickly took her hand and held it against his chest, "I finally realized I need to straighten things out. That beating I got from the gang was nothing compared to losing you, Kagome. I wish I could take back everything I said to you at the hospital. It hurt me so much to say those things." he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "I had to tell you those things Kagome so you wouldn't get hurt. I want you safe from harm. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do! I didn't want what happened to my dad or Miroku to happen to you." his gaze was becoming more intense, "I'll never push you away again, Kagome. Never again. I swear."

She felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach felt like it was flipping around inside of her. Tears ran down her cheek as she stared at Inuyasha.

He quickly pulled her against him tightly and started to stroke her hair, "It's all going to be okay, Kagome." he kept repeating.

'This feels good.' she thought as she wrapped her arms around his body. 'This is what I was missing.'

She lifted up her head and looked into his eyes again. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"There's something you need to know." she nodded her head, "The only reason I agreed to that bet was so I could get close to you. Kagome I've liked you for the longest time, I just didn't know I did until after I made the bet. I didn't want to get emotionally involved with you, maybe I did just want to get in your pants BACK THEN, but now I just want to be with you. You made me risk everything, and I'm thankful. Because of you, I'm alive." he grabbed her hands that were wrapped around him, and held them tightly between his. "I'm sorry Kagome. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. If you want me to go away and leave you alone, say the word." he paused, "But if you still want me, I'll be _this_." he gestured to the clothes he was wearing. "I changed Kagome, just for you." he smiled at her and patiently waited for her answer.

"This isn't going to work Inuyasha." she said.

Inuyasha felt his heart drop, "Huh?"

"Those clothes…are so not you." she smiled at him, "I don't want a different version of you. I want the Inuyasha that I fell in love with. The one who wore ripped jeans and black t-shirts…and who let his hair down." she reached behind his head and pulled out the rubber band that was holding his hair up. "Much better. I want you to be who you really are."

He looks down at his clothes and laughs, "I do look pretty ridiculous, don't I?" Kagome nods and smiles. "I remember a while ago you told me you loved me. Do you still love me?" his question hangs in the air.

"Inuyasha," she grabs his hand, "I've never stopped loving you. God knows I tried, but I could never let go of you."

He lets out a sigh of relief, 'That felt good.' he thought. He feels her grab onto his shirt.

"Inuyasha I don't want to fight all the time. Dating is suppose to be exciting. And love is suppose to be… well amazing!" she smiled, "Is this ever going to be amazing for us?" she gently grabs his face and begins to pull his to hers. Before there lips touch he pulls away from her.

"Huh?" her eyes widen as she sees him get down and kneel on his right knee and hold onto her hands.

"Kagome Higurashi," he starts, "I'm going to prove to you that I'm the guy for you. The guy you believed in and I'm going to be the successful man you want. My plan is to ask you to marry me in four years, the day we graduate." she smiles at him, "I know I can promise you a lifetime full of adventure and all the fun you will ever want. I know there's going to be fighting, but our make-up sessions are going to be incredible." he winked. "We can even live here later on. We'll have a huge family, mine and yours. What do you think, dear?"

Kagome wipes away her tears that fell, 'Oh geez how could I not be so in love with this man? Time away from him hasn't changed anything.' she smiles at him.

"Hey Miroku!"

Miroku pops his head into the room, "Yes?"

"You think she's going to say yes?"

"Yes to what?" he pretends he doesn't know.

"To my proposal you idiot! I know you were listening the whole time! You and Sango are the loudest people ever!"

Sango jumps out from the other room and runs and hugs Kagome, "OF COURSE IT'S A YES!!!" she shrieks as they both begin to cry.

"What do you think guys?" Inuyasha calls out again.

"Huh? Who else is here?" she asks softly. Her question is soon answered as she see's Bankotsu, Hiten, Abi, Koga, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Hakkaku and Ginta walk into the living room. "Whoa what are they doing here?!" she was confused.

Abi walked over to Kagome and hugged her, "Well after Inuyasha left the gang, we all started to notice how Jaken was destroying our 'family'. We finally realized we didn't need a GANG to be family. So we got out and decided to be free, like Inuyasha. He inspired us, he opened our eyes to what was really going on. And we left."

"What about the beating?" Kagome asked.

"It's not like Naraku and Jaken could beat us up." Bankotsu said and everyone laughed.

"That's awesome." Kagome felt like she was going to cry again. "What about Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? Oh she left too, but she didn't want to be a family with us anymore." Koga said.

"Oh."

Miroku goes and stands by Inuyasha and whispers, "Kiss her already damn it!"

"Shut up! I'm waiting!"

"Waiting for what!? She's clearly waiting for it!"

Inuyasha glares at him, "Get away!" he pushes him away and walks toward Kagome.

"So Kagome….what do you say?"

She looks up at him and strokes his face, "Yes."

A huge smile appears on Inuyasha's face. "Good." he wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up so there faces are at the same level.

"Are you going to be kiss me Inuyasha?" she asks playfully.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to." he says.

She smirks, "I kind of do."

His lips immediately press against hers. It was a powerful kiss for both of them. Everything was perfect. When they finally stopped kissing he slowly put her back on her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"This is good." he said. All his friends started shouting and congratulating them both.

"I love you." Kagome said while everyone was busy chatting with each other.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said back. He placed a kiss on top of her head and they both smiled at each other.

* * *

awwwwww its done ! haha sooooooo you guys happy ? ? ? OH how about you tell me in a REVIEW ! =-D smart yah ? haha well i really enjoyed keeping you guys entertained with this story. Hopefully there will be many other stories to come ! ! i already have another story in mind . . . . =-] thanks again guys , you all are AWESOME ! ! !


End file.
